Project Tomboy
by halfdemon-kai
Summary: When in feudal japan, finding the right mate is hard. When there's a secret well to pass through that leads to another world... why not look there instead? What happens when Sesshoumaru decides to find his mate in just that way? Finally Edited!
1. The Lucky Hat

_Hello everyone!_

_Okay, so I'm sorry but I lied. __**This**__ is the properly edited version of Project Tomboy. I finally got around to fixing the __**entire**__ seven chapters and changing things to the way they should have been in the first place. _

_Third time's the charm, right? Let's hope so. –sweat drops-- _

_I hope you all enjoy the new and more or less improved: _

_**Project Tomboy**_

**The Lucky Hat**

My name is Jayden Tasuki. I am sixteen years old and am in grade ten. I have long dark brown hair and deep green eyes with a little orange around my pupils. If anything I'm more of a tomboy who everyone tries to ignore.

My brother, Seth, is a year older than me. He has short black hair and brown eyes. He was of the popular crowd, yet still he was like a genius.

While I had a seventy average, he had ninety something. I never wore my school uniform because it has a skirt, so I just took some of my baggy clothes and wore them. It was usually a dark blue shirt, baggy black cargo pants, and a lucky navy hat that I always had on backwards. Seth on the other hand, wore his school uniform.

At the moment, it was the end of school for the week, and I was on my way home.

'_Thank you god, it's Friday. It'd be a lot better if Mr. Po didn't give me all that damn homework to do, but at least I can stay up late tonight…' _I closed my eyes and sighed as I walked down the street.

My backpack sat on my back from one strap on my right shoulder. Everyone on the street was talking, but they seemed to be silent to me. As I walked forward blindly, I ended up walking into someone which made me fall to the ground. _'What the hell is this guy's problem?' _

I opened my eyes and looked up to see who I had run into. It was a guy who looked to be about Seth's age. There was long silver hair and strange golden amber eyes that stared down at me with some confusion.

"Do you watch where you're going?" I asked him rather coldly, getting to my feet.

"That should be something that I ask you," the older boy stated with something strange in his tone, "You were the one with your eyes closed."

"Okay then," I grumbled, clenching my fists as I turned to walk away, "I'm sorry that I got in your way. Now if you excuse me, I have to get home."

I hadn't noticed that my hat had fallen off my head… so I was confused when I felt the guy's hand take hold of my wrist. _'Now what is he doing?' _I asked myself with furrowed eyebrows.

"You dropped your hat," he said, handing it to me.

"Thank you," I replied with an unenthused voice as I took it back.

Not a moment passed by before I felt lips capture my own. I froze, shocked by his actions. _'What the… I don't even know this guy and he's kissing me?!' _He pulled away from me and then released my wrist.

"Now, I must thank you," he whispered before walking away.

"Hey, you just can't do that! I don't even know you!" I cried with agitation, putting on my hat and sliding it around backwards.

I ignored what had happened as I continued on towards my house. The traffic was bad, and I had to wait about fifteen minutes to get across the street to my house.

"Stupid traffic. We live out of town and still the traffic is freaking horrible," I grumbled as I got into the house.

I dropped my bag onto a kitchen chair and stopped dead when I saw my mother and father standing there.

"What?" I asked them with a nervous laugh.

"Were you causing trouble in class again Jayden?" my father asked me with an upset face that told me that he wasn't impressed.

"No," I stated with a slight shrug, "I only kind of fell asleep during one of Mr. Po's lectures."

As I looked at my father, in the corner of my eye I could see my mother shaking her head slightly.

"Mr. Po tells us that you fell asleep through your English and History classes," my mother said with the same look.

'_It's not my fault that Seth snores so loudly… If he wasn't so loud during the night then I probably might be able to sleep when I wanted to. Then I wouldn't have to turn on my video games.' _I crossed my arms and put on the most innocent face I could.

"I'm sorry mom. It won't happen again, I swear! I got extra homework for it anyway so isn't that bad enough for a punishment?" I asked, nearly begging.

Both of my parents looked at each other with small, devilish smiles on their faces.

"No video games all weekend," they said sternly.

"N-no v-video games?!" I repeated; my worst nightmare had been granted.

"And when your brother has his friend over tomorrow you can't hide in your room."

It felt like my heart had stopped. _'No video games? No Soul Calibur 3? I can't go beat the crap out of someone on Chronicles of the Sword and I was so close to beating all of it too.' _I hung my head in shame as I grabbed my bag once again, taking it upstairs to my room.

"If you need me I'll be in my room, saying goodbye to my games," I said dully, slowly going up the steps.

"Love you too dear," my mom called up after me.

"Yeah, yeah," I grumbled, "I love you too."

'_As if taking my games away isn't enough… Now I have to spend tomorrow with Seth and his friend. Stupid Mr. Po… Teach you to call my house and tell my parents that I fell asleep during class.'_ I thought, mentally shaking my fist asI dropped my bag onto the floor. I with a slight sigh I flopped onto my bed, not really caring about anything.

"What was the problem Jay? I heard Mr. Po called again," Seth laughed from the doorway.

Sighing again, I lifted my face from my pillow and looked at him with annoyed eyes.

"Apparently there's a problem with falling asleep during class. Mom and dad took my video games away and I have to spend tomorrow around the house instead of in my room," I explained before burying my face in the pillow again.

Seth only laughed at me. It seemed that he found my new found pain amusing.

"Don't worry, it's not like we'll kill you tomorrow," he mused, laughing quietly to himself.

'_No, but you'll give me girl cooties.' _I laughed to myself into the soft pillow. My brother walked over to my bed and sat on my back before taking my pillow away.

"Who's coming over anyway? Have they been over before?" I wondered with a yawn, not caring that he was sitting on me.

"Just my friend Sesshoumaru. I met him at the beginning of the year, but he's never wanted to come over till recently," Seth replied rather thoughtfully.

"At least it's not some girl. The last time you brought a girl home I almost killed her," I laughed slightly at the memory.

…That poor girl

"And that's why they're not allowed to come over anymore, remember?" Seth laughed as he threw my pillow on top of my head and got off me.

I too laughed and closed my eyes to fall asleep.

"Seth, wake me up when it's supper."

"It's leftover night, so eat whenever you want," Seth shouted from down the hallway.

'_Great… leftover night… I just hope there's that steak still in the fridge. If there isn't then I just hope that we have some grapefruit.' _I sighed before fell asleep.

* * *

"Jayden, it's late! Get out of bed and get your supper," my mother's voice came from down stairs.

"What?" I yawned, opening my eyes to the darkness.

'_Wow, I really passed out didn't I? I think it's almost ten…' _

"Come on Jay, if you keep sleeping like that then you'll just be tired tomorrow," Seth laughed from the stairway.

"I'm coming, I'm coming," I replied with another yawn.

I walking down the stairs to the kitchen, I looked at my mother curiously.

"Did Seth or dad eat that steak that was in the fridge?"

"No, it's still in there if you want it. You'll just have to have a grapefruit for breakfast tomorrow," she replied, uninterested.

'_Uh oh…'_

"Mom… how do you cut a grapefruit?" I wondered with some confusion, truly curious.

She laughed at my question.

"With a knife. How else?" she laughed before ruffling up my hair as she passed, "I need to go to bed now, dear. I have to go to work tomorrow. Love you Jayden."

"Night mom, see you when you get home tomorrow."

_**Previous Night… (Reason why Jayden's so tired.)**_

It was late, about three o'clock in the morning. _'Come on Talim, kill that guy! I need to go to bed soon otherwise I'm gunna fall asleep during class tomorrow…' _I pressed the square button as fast as I could to kill my opponent in Tales of Souls.

"Stupid thief… I'll teach you to get in my way," I whispered to myself

"Jayden, are you still playing that silly game of yours?" my father called from the room over, hearing my voice.

"No dad, I'm sleeping!" I replied, having just killed the thief.

"All right. See you when you get home from school tomorrow," he said with a yawn.

'_That was just weird. Though, I guess when dad's tired he doesn't really pay attention.' _My mother had been sleeping as if she were dead. She didn't hear anything even though my father was shouting from right next to her.

"Okay Abyss, time to meet your maker so I can go to bed," I growled with a yawn as another fight started.

'_Aw crap, I forgot I have to have a shower tonight too. Damn, I need to do this quickly so I can go to bed!' _A few minutes passed before Abyss had been killed and the game could save itself.

Shutting off my playstation, I grabbed my pajamas and snuck through the house to the bathroom to have a shower. By the time I got out… it was quarter to four and I was completely wiped out.

"Lousy no good Zasalamel," I grumbled as I crawled into bed, "If it hadn't taken me five minutes to beat him then I could have gotten to bed earlier."

_**Present…**_

I sat on the couch as I devoured my steak. Feeling more tired than before, I threw out the fat into the garbage before going back upstairs. _'So tired… Zasalamel is gunna pay for making me go through this. I'll never let him live it down! So what if he's not real, I can still always hold a grudge against him for the rest of eternity…' _I thought as I placed my hat on my bed's head board and flopping onto my bed.

"Once I can play Soul Calibur 3 again, that jerk's gunna pay," I cursed at him before pushing play and repeat on my CD player.

One Week by the Barenaked Ladies started playing, blocking out all silence. _'Tomorrow is going to be hell. Maybe I'll be able to at least sleep in for a while.' _I thought hopefully before falling back to sleep.

When morning had risen, the doorbell had rung. In half consciousness, I could hear a few words being said from downstairs.

"Jay, get out of bed! It's ten!" Seth shouted from downstairs.

I heard his voice and groaned with annoyance.

"Screw morning! I'm not getting up!"

"Don't make me come up there!" he threatened almost playfully.

"Oh I'm so scared, Mr. Brainiac," I shouted back sarcastically, "It's Saturday and I'm not getting up!"

"Excuse me, Sesshoumaru. I need to drag my little sister out of bed again," Seth said to his friend before walking up the stairs.

'_I'm not afraid of him. A year's difference in age means nothing to me.' _I thought as I sat up and put my hat back on backwards. I waited silently for Seth to get to my room. When he came to my doorway, I lunged at him, knocking him onto his back.

"You're not gunna try this again are you?" Seth laughed, attempting to push back.

"What do you mean _again_? The only reason you won last time was because mom and dad had to break us up," I laughed as well, fighting to keep him pinned beneath me.

Sesshoumaru watched the two of us roll down the stairs. Seeing us hitting each other in the process. He sighed and walked over to us, grabbing the backs of our shirts to pull us apart from each other. _'What the hell?' _

"This explains how you come to school with bruises all the time Seth," Sesshoumaru said with an emotionless tone as he placed both of us back on the ground.

My eyes looked up at Sesshoumaru to take a look at his face. When I saw him, I was surprised by who it was. _'He's that guy from yesterday… Sesshoumaru is the silver haired guy who kissed me yesterday!' _I turned away from them without saying a word and went towards the kitchen.

"What is the matter with her?" Sesshoumaru wondered with confusion.

"Is there something wrong with being hungry when you wake up?" I asked rather coldly, going into the next room.

"Don't worry about her Sesshoumaru," Seth laughed, patting his friend's shoulder, "She gets that way when she can't play her video games sometimes."

"I will be back."

'_I only get this way when Mr. Po calls the house and gets me in trouble! I swear that that teacher has something against me. There's also the fact of that guy kissing me yesterday. He had no right to do that!' _I opened the fridge and bent down to look through a small drawer that held all our fruit. It was only then that I realized that I had once again lost my hat.

"Did you drop this?" an emotionless voice came from behind me.

I chuckled to myself, knowing just by the tone who it was.

"Should have known that you'd find it," I stated snidely.

I stood back up and took hold of my hat; placing it back on my head. _'What is with this guy?' _I bent back down before starting to look through the shelf once again.

"I guess I have to thank you again don't I, Sesshoumaru? My lucky hat is going out on its limbs lately," I said with a small laugh as I found the last grapefruit.

His golden eyes looked at me strangely when I stood back up again.

"You interest me Jayden," Sesshoumaru chuckled to himself.

'_I what?'_ I questioned with a slightly cocked eyebrow._ 'There's something about this guy that's familiar and is yet very new to me… I don't like it. He's too much like Seth. He's just too cocky.' _Shutting the fridge door, I looked at Sesshoumaru rather suspiciously.

"If I'm so interesting, then go hang with my brother instead of finding my hat all the time," I said as my green eyes looked the grapefruit over.

My words only made him smirk slightly. I watched as he turned and started to walk back to where Seth was.

"Uh Sesshoumaru," I called with a nervous laugh, "Do you know how to cut a grapefruit?"

"No," he replied with another chuckle.

Sesshoumaru went into the living room before taking a seat on the couch. Seth was trying to find a decent movie to watch on the satellite dish.

"What were you and Jay talking about?" Seth wondered as he searched the movie channels.

"She dropped her hat, so I merely returned it to her."

"That seemed more of a conversation than the returning of a hat," Seth stated before laughing slightly, "Ha, did she ask you how to cut a grapefruit?"

"Yeah."

"She's such a-" my brother was cut off by a few slams from in the kitchen.

Some pots slammed to the kitchen floor, there was cursing of swear words, a chair fell over, there was more cursing of swear words, something slammed against the kitchen counter, the fridge was opened and then it was slammed shut again. It was all followed by me walking out of the kitchen with an apple in my hand.

I didn't sit down as I ate with my eyes closed. Both Seth and Sesshoumaru looked at me with confusion and as if I was crazy for what had happened in the kitchen.

"What?" I asked questioningly, opening my eyes.

"What happened to you?" Seth asked me as he caught the scent of grapefruit from somewhere in the room.

"I changed my mind about the grapefruit. I decided that I wanted an apple. Is there something wrong with that?" I asked with furrowed eyebrows.

"No, but what was all that noise? And why are you covered in grapefruit juice?"

"Haha, no reason. No reason at all," I laughed nervously, "Just stay out of the kitchen. There's nothing wrong in there."

_**Ten Minutes Ago…**_

Sesshoumaru had walked out of the kitchen and my eyes fell onto my grapefruit. _"Mom, how do you cut a grapefruit?"_

"_With a knife." _

"Yeah, with a knife," I whispered, grabbing a steak knife from the drawer.

I stabbed the knife into it and juice splattered all over my face. _'Now… I'm upset.' _I pulled the knife out of the grapefruit and chucked the fruit against the cupboard. I watched as more juice was splattered onto my face and a few pots fell to the floor.

"Damn it! Stupid fruit. Why are you so damn well difficult to figure out how to cut?"

Taking a few steps backwards, I tripped over a chair, causing it to fall over along with myself. _'I hate chairs! They are freaking death traps!' _

"What the hell is wrong with today? Damn chairs, stupid grapefruits, and what the hell is with airplane food today?"

I got to my feet and went over to the counter, picking up the squashed grapefruit that had splattered all over the place. Bending down to put the grapefruit in the garbage, I hit my head against the counter and winced. _'This just isn't my day… It's all Mr. Po's fault!'_ I thought with a hateful scowl on my face._ 'Screw this, I'm getting an apple.' _Walking back over to the fridge, I opened it and grabbed an apple. The chair was still on the floor, the cupboards were covered in grapefruit juice that I would clean up later, and the pots were still on the floor. I walked out of the kitchen with my apple in hand and left everything as it was to clean up when I calmed down.

_**Present…**_

Seth got to his feet and walked past me to look into the kitchen.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you Seth," I said as I looked back at him.

Everything was silent… that was until my brother had seen everything that had happened in the kitchen.

"All this over a grapefruit?" he asked me, laughter clearly in his voice.

"They're a lot harder to cut than you think they are Seth!" I exclaimed, trying not to sound shamed.

That was something I most certainly was.

Sesshoumaru looked at me with some amusement.

"You lost your hat again," he said calmly, his golden eyes staring straight at me.

"It probably fell off again. If I was wearing it, none of that probably never would have happened," I stated with a shrug before taking another bite of my apple.

'_Why is Sesshoumaru so interested in me? I only ran into him yesterday while we were walking home… I don't even know who the hell he is and he acted like he had always known.' _Seth came back over and patted me on the back.

"Nice job Jay. I'm sure mom will get a kick out of that when she comes home later," he mused with a grin on his face.

'_Yeah, I bet if you did it she wouldn't care and then later she'd probably blame it on me.' _I rolled my eyes and turned around.

"Whatever," I muttered, "I'm going to have a shower. That grapefruit smells a lot worse when it's on you than you would think while you were eating it."

I ran back up the stairs and eyes seemed to follow my every move.

* * *

"You alright Sesshoumaru? Do you have the hots for my sister?" Seth teased.

"She is different from others, I will give her that. Tomboys are very interesting that way."

"So… that basically means you do."

**End of Chapter 1**

_Please R&R and thank you for reading. :3_


	2. Never Trust What You Hear

_Please enjoy :3 _

**Don't Trust What You Hear**

I took my shower and when I got out there was a knock on the bathroom door. _'Damn it… I told them I was taking a shower. Can't they wait till I get out?' _I wrapped myself with my towel to hide my naked body.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hey Jay, Sesshoumaru and I are going out for a little bit. We'll be back later alright?" Seth answered from the other side of the door.

"Where are you going?"

"Just around town, don't worry we'll be back before supper," he replied assuringly.

'_He better be back before supper… Mom and dad probably won't be too happy about it though.' _I thought as I rolled my eyes.

Dropping my towel, I dressed as soon as I heard the door close outside. _'Why would he need to go out? Maybe Seth just needs to go buy something from the store. Either that or he's going to the school to get something he forgot…' _Shrugging, I went into my room to get my homework and saw my playstation just sitting there all by itself.

"I'm sorry dear playstation, but I can't play you. Don't stare at me like that!" I pretended to cry, covering my eyes and pointing at it.

In my mind I could see it pouting with big huge puppy dog eyes.

I moved forward and tripped over my bag as I searched for it. As I landed on my bed, I heard something moving from downstairs. _'Who or __**what**__ is down there? Seth said that he and Sesshoumaru were going out… Was someone else already here?' _I picked up my bag and ran down the stairs, jumping to the floor when there were only four steps lefts. I lost my footing when I landed and fell onto my stomach.

"You are quite clumsy. Your brother is that way as well," an emotionless voice said from on the couch.

'_Is that Sesshoumaru? It sounds like him… but I thought he went with Seth.' _I got to my feet and held my backpack tightly in my hand.

"Ow," I whispered, wincing.

"Does that run through your family or did you just spend too much time with Seth when you were younger?"

My eyes wandered to where the voice was coming from and I saw Sesshoumaru sitting on the couch rather comfortably.

"Didn't you go with Seth?" I questioned curiously, "He did say that you were going with him…"

"It was a quick change of mind. He said that it would be faster if he went alone."

'_This guy talks weird. He's too punctuated - too proper - to be raised around here. His silver hair looks natural and his eyes are strange… kind of like a dog's.' _

I looked at Sesshoumaru suspiciously, before dropping my bag.

"What is it with you?" I asked him with some annoyance.

Sesshoumaru cocked an eyebrow at my question and sat up more than he already was.

"You know what, never mind. Why am I even talking to you anyway?" I asked, more to myself than anything else.

My words caused him to laugh and get to his feet. I watched as he walked towards me. _'What am I doing? I don't talk to Seth's friends. I hide in my room and play my video games all day. Maybe I'm just losing it because this is the guy who kissed me yesterday…' _Scoffing to myself, I turned and went to go into the kitchen.

"You are also stubborn, but it seems I will have to break you," Sesshoumaru said as he took hold of my wrist.

'_He'll have to what?' _I turned around and glare at him coldly as he didn't release me.

"Break me? Bah!" I scoffed again with complete amusement, "If my parents and teachers can't get me to do things their way, what makes you think you can?"

'_**Break me**__ my ass.' _I attempted to jerk out of his hold, only to fail miserably.

"Mortals are weak, but it seems you are stronger than most."

"Mortals? You're a human too," I told him with furrowed eyebrows.

"Think what you will, but you will know soon enough," he said with what sounded like a taunting voice.

'_I'm a tomboy. I don't let guys touch me or kiss me.' _

Getting annoyed by not being able to do what I wanted, I punched Sesshoumaru in the face. His head moved to the left from the force of my punch. The golden colour in his eyes became slightly red. _'That should teach him to think of me as someone he can use.' _My eyes never left Sesshoumaru's face and I could see the red colour to his eyes. His grip became tighter around my wrist and I knew I wasn't going to get away.

'_What the hell. His cheek is barely red!' _I looked more intently at him and froze when I saw his face. A blue crescent moon had appeared on his forehead and four raspberry marks appeared on his cheeks. The t-shirt and pants he had been wearing turned into a red and white hoari. Armor had also appeared across his chest.

"What… are you?" I asked quietly, not sure of what was happening.

He didn't reply… as if he was trying to stop himself from doing something.

The red in Sesshoumaru's eyes had vanished and he then released my wrist. When I closed my eyes and when I opened them again, everything I had seen had vanished. _'What happened to those markings on his face?' _

Sesshoumaru's golden eyes never left my face and he seemed to be smirking at my action.

"As you say. I am but a mortal," he said as he went to walk back into the living room.

"Whatever," I muttered as I took hold of my bag and dragged it into the kitchen.

'_Seth better hurry and get back before I end up killing Sesshoumaru. Then nobody would be allowed to come here.' _I smirked slightly at the idea. Then I realized that it would also mean I could never have friends over whenever I decided to make them.

When I looked around the kitchen I had to laugh. _'I can't believe I made this mess. All because I decided I wanted a grapefruit for breakfast.' _Walking over to the sink, I grabbed the dish cloth and used it to clean up the juice that was stuck on the cupboards and counter. When that was finished, I put the chair back where it was supposed to be. Unfortunately, I slipped on some water that had dripped from the cloth and was once again on the ground.

"For crying out loud… Why can't I stay on my feet?" I cursed at myself.

Before I could get to my feet, the phone started to ring. _'Aw man. Why does it always have to ring when something happens to me?' _Quickly, I jumped to my feet and lunged towards the counter, smashing my head against the cupboards.

"Ow! ...Hello?" I said as I picked up the phone, wincing at the pain in my forehead.

"_Jayden? Is this you?" _a woman's voice said from the phone.

"Yeah this is her. Who's this?"

"_It's your neighbor from down the road, Mrs. Howling. I just got a call from my son…"_

"Yeah, what did he say?" I wondered, slightly confused.

Sesshoumaru got off the couch and came to the kitchen doorway. He had heard the phone ring and was now curious on what was going on.

"_There was an accident in town and…" _Mrs. Howling continued.

"An accident?" I whispered with confusion as my heart started to pound.

"_This would be easier to tell your parents. Would they be home right now?" _

"No, they're at work. Why? What happened?" I asked with fear in my voice.

"_Your brother Seth is there. He was in an accident. I'm sorry to have to tell you this."_

"Is he alright? Is Seth alright?" I asked; my voice panicked.

My heart was pounding and I could feel it breaking. My brother could be hurt and I had no idea on where he was.

"_I don't know… my son didn't say. If you could get a hold of your parents, it would be best to tell them."_

"T-thank you Mrs. Howling."

I hung up the phone and I felt my heart shatter. _'Seth could be hurt and I have no clue where he is…' _I pounded my hand against the counter with rage. Sesshoumaru walked over to me and placed a hand on my right shoulder.

"What did they want Jayden?" he asked, his tone gentle and somewhat soft.

'_I don't know where he is. I can't help him!' _Tears started to form in my eyes as I thought about him.

"Jayden, tell me what she said to you."

"…"

Sesshoumaru's hand tightened around my shoulder as he was about to turn me around.

"… She said that Seth was in an accident in town," I finally replied as my tears finally broke themselves free.

'_I can't help him… I don't know where he was going!' _Standing straight, I turned to Sesshoumaru without a care that he could see me crying.

"You know where he was going right? If you do, go find him!" I bawled, "Go find him!"

He was surprised at my expression. This morning he had assumed that I didn't like my brother. Now he was finding out that I loved my brother more than anything.

"I do not know where he is. Therefore I cannot find him. Though he is my friend, there is no way to know where he is right now," Sesshoumaru explained almost emotionlessly.

'_Seth… why didn't you tell us where you were going? I thought you were supposed to be the smart one!' _

"Go find him anyway!" I cried as I opened my eyes.

My heart was being crushed from inside my chest and every thought that flowed through me only made the pain worse. Sesshoumaru took hold of both my hands and pulled me against him in an attempt to make me stop crying. I felt his arms tighten around me. I could feel his warmth… his care in his embrace.

"I'd give anything to see his stupid face again," I whispered into Sesshoumaru's chest.

Sesshoumaru held me tightly as I cried silently into his chest.

"Why are you crying? Do you not despise your brother?" he asked me with a confused tone.

'_Hate my own brother? How can anyone hate their brother?' _

"How could I hate him? How could anyone hate their brother? I love Seth because he's the only one who understands what's going on," I replied with a small laugh.

"Your home is different from my own. Both my brother and I wish to kill each other," Sesshoumaru whispered with a serious voice.

* * *

Sesshoumaru could feel that my heart rate was back to normal and then realized that she had fallen asleep in the warmth of his arms. He couldn't help but laugh to himself. Picking her up, Sesshoumaru carried her to the couch and sat against the arm with her on top of him.

"You saw the real me for but a moment… When you choose to love me, that will be all that you see," he said quietly but still rather tauntingly.

About a half an hour passed of silence as Sesshoumaru just thought to him self. A few cars could be heard as they passed by the house. This world was still strange to Sesshoumaru. He had been coming here for the past few years, hoping to find what he had been missing in life.

"Why this young girl? Her scent is intoxicating, yet she has not been claimed. A woman but still no more than a child. Why does your scent draw this demon to you?" he asked himself quietly as he thought.

* * *

I had heard Sesshoumaru's words in my sleep, though I had no idea what he was talking about. _'Is he talking to himself or is someone home? I don't feel like I've been asleep all that long so I don't think that anyone else would have gotten home…'_

"S-Sesshoumaru… who are you talking to? Is someone here?" I wondered with a yawn, not even realizing that we were both lying down on the couch.

"Are you feeling alright or are you going to cry again?" Sesshoumaru asked me with curiosity.

'_Oh, right…Seth. I'm sure he's all right, at least he better be or I'm going to kill him…'_

"I'm fine, but what do I have to do to keep you from telling him?" I asked suspiciously.

I opened my eyes and looked at Sesshoumaru as he looked like he was thinking. At that moment the image of all the markings on his face and the armor came to mind. _'What was that I saw when I punched him? It was as if he was hiding something or what he really looks like…'_

When Sesshoumaru's golden eyes moved to meet up with my green ones, I felt a cold chill throughout my body.

"There is something that I desire, but it is yet to be fulfilled," Sesshoumaru whispered as he released my body.

It was at that moment that I had actually realized that we were both on the couch, with me on top of him. _'Holy monkey! What the hell am I doing lying with him?' _I screamed in my mind as I pushed myself off of Sesshoumaru as a reflex.

I ended up falling onto the floor as a consequence. Landing on my butt, I fell over onto my back as soon as I stopped sliding on the wooden floor.

"What was I doing on top of you?" I asked a little shocked and agitated at the same time.

Sesshoumaru merely chuckled softly to himself.

A creaking sound was heard as the door was opened and someone walked in the door.

"Man what a mess it is out there," a guy's voice said with a laugh.

'_That voice… SETH! He's okay!' _I rolled backwards to get to my feet before running towards the door. Trying to stop myself, I slid across the hallway floor and straight into the kitchen; almost hitting Seth in the process.

"What's got you in a knot?" Seth asked me with some confusion.

"What do you mean what's got me into a knot? I'm not in a knot! You're the one who left without telling anyone where you were going!" I replied as I walked over to him and punching him in the arm.

With a laugh Seth looked at Sesshoumaru with some amusement.

"She didn't try to kill you did she, Sesshoumaru? Jay does have a tendency to act rash when she's in the house alone with someone," my brother mocked.

"Shut up! It's not my fault you told her not to go along with you!" I cried out of nowhere, pointing an accusing finger at him.

Both Sesshoumaru and Seth gave me that look that said that they thought I was crazy. _'What? What did I do now?' _

"Jay, you're not supposed to mention that, remember?" Seth said with another laugh.

"Whatever. Wait… what was I talking about?" I whispered to myself so no one else could hear.

Seth walked over to the chair in the living room and sat down in it to relax. I looked at him with a small glare.

"So why did Mrs. Howling call and say that you were in an accident? By the looks of it you're fine," I asked with my right eye twitching slightly.

Sesshoumaru smirked slightly, thinking that something was going to happen. He wanted to see how well I could hide my worry for my brother from my brother.

"What?" Seth questioned with a small laugh of amusement, "She said that I was in an accident and you **believed** her?"

'_What the hell does he mean __**and you believed her**__?__If someone told him that part of the family was in an accident I'm sure he'd believe them too!' _

"Why would I have a reason to care? I'm just wondering on why she would call and say that her son called her and told her that you were in an accident," I stated with a shrug, trying to hide my annoyance at my previous actions.

"Jay, I didn't even take the car. I walked into town. Besides that, Mrs. Howling and her son hate us. They probably only called to freak mom and dad out," Seth said calmly with a small smirk on his face.

'_Oh right… I forgot that they were the ones that used to throw oranges at me all the time…' _

"So Sesshoumaru, did you have fun hanging around with my sister? You didn't pleasure her too much did you?" my brother asked with another mocking tone.

"What?" Sesshoumaru questioned.

"Seth, I should hit you so hard right now!" I threatened, going into the living room and sitting on his lap.

"Hey get off!"

"NEVA!" I cried, throwing my hands in the air.

The two of us laughed for no real reason and Seth wrapped his arms around me. _'I'm glad he's alright and that mom and dad don't know what happened. I'm sure they'd freak out and probably yell at me for answering the phone.' _Sesshoumaru watched with a small smile on his face as Seth and I playfully nudged each other.

"So what really happened out there Seth?" he asked with an emotionless tone.

"Some idiot turned the corner when he wasn't supposed to and hit another guy that was also turning the corner when he wasn't supposed to," Seth explained with a laugh, "Why is the world full of idiots?"

"You mean like you?" I mocked with a smirk.

"Oh, now you're gunna get it!"

At that moment, I leapt off of Seth's lap and ran to the kitchen to get away. Seth didn't move but merely laughed at my cowardice. When he knew I was out of hearing range - since he heard me run down the stairs into to basement - he looked at Sesshoumaru with serious eyes.

"She worried, didn't she?" Seth asked.

* * *

Sesshoumaru thought about it and remembered what she had said earlier. _**"What do I have to do to keep you from telling him?" **_Sesshoumaru sighed and figured that holding this friendship was Seth was more important at the moment.

"She cried for you. I believe that you are her most important aspect of her life. If I were you… I would not let that aspect fade away," he replied quietly, looking away from Seth's gaze.

Seth laughed slightly to himself. He could see from Sesshoumaru's reaction that he had feelings for his little sister.

"Can I tell you something Sesshoumaru? About Jay, I mean?"

Sesshoumaru's golden eyes moved back towards Seth's direction as his words became interesting.

"You have my attention."

* * *

I was in the basement, sitting on the couch that was not too far from the television. We had satellite on both the upstairs and downstairs televisions. _'Okay let's see what's on the movie channel. There's Mean Girls, hell no. Independence Day, maybe. Exorcist, maybe. Oh hey look it's Ice Princess, NO! Final Destination 2… All right.' _I pressed enter and started watching the movie that was extremely gory and violent.

I watched as one kid came out of the dentist office with his mom and scare the pigeons away.

"Well that was stupid," I whispered as some people were working on putting a huge window back where it was supposed to be.

'_Wait for it… Wait for it…' _The commotion from the pigeons caused one of the cords holding the glass up to snap and then a chain reaction happened. The glass fell to the ground and landed straight on the kid who had scared away the pigeons. _'There we go!' _

The kid's legs had buckled forward as the glass landed on him. He was bent backwards and the glass didn't even break. His mom was horrified by the sight of her own son getting crushed by the force of the sheet glass.

* * *

Seth sighed and closed his eyes. The thing that he wanted to tell Sesshoumaru was something that only he knew… He had even kept it from both his parents because it was a promise he had to keep.

"When Jay was younger she used to be a happy go lucky person. Mom and dad used to fight a lot and she would always hear every word that was said…. But everyday that passed she would pretend nothing had happened between them and made them do all these things together to make them be happy again," Seth said with a small laugh, remembering everything.

Sesshoumaru listened intently, catching every word but still not really understanding what this story was about.

"When she was in grade six, mom and dad didn't fight so much and I used to play with her all the time even though I was in a different school. Then one day… Jay came home and she just dropped her backpack and ran into her room. Both my parents were home and they just thought that it was a bad day or something so they didn't say anything.

"Then when it was supper… she was called down and didn't come out of her room. Mom went up and opened her door to check on her. Jay had her blinds down to make her room completely dark and her head was buried in her pillow. She had fallen asleep and mom didn't wake her. The next day, I was supposed to go to volleyball practice and both my parents were working late so Jay was to be in the house alone. Then it rained, so my practice was cancelled and I always got home before Jay did. When I heard the door open, I looked back to see if she was home or not. Her bag was dropped and then there was a loud thump on the floor," Seth continued.

Silence crept up for but a moment and Seth sighed as he remembered the moment. Sesshoumaru started to understand what Seth was saying. Seth was explaining why things weren't like they used to be.

"When I saw Jay on the floor… she was unconscious. I was confused and didn't understand what had happened, but then she had woken up again. Her arms were bruised, there were a few bruises on her face and she was breathing heavily. Apparently a few boys from school had beaten her up for being as she was. When our parents saw her she wouldn't say a word about it and she made me swear not to tell them either. Now they don't trust her very much and she became a tomboy so people would leave her alone," Seth finished.

Sesshoumaru froze slightly. Seth's story had caused him to remember something that had happened a few years ago.

"I see… That is the reason she is so guarded," Sesshoumaru whispered, interested in what Seth had just told him.

"I figured that since you are interested in her that you should know. Maybe you will be able to break that wall and make her smile again. I know it'll be hard, but if I'm right you'll probably be the only one to make her smile."

Sesshoumaru looked away from Seth once again. He was in thought about something.

"You realize that if I am to make her happy, I need to take her away from here. If I gain her trust, then you may never see your little sister again," he said quietly.

Seth thought for a moment and then smiled slightly, willing to what Sesshoumaru had said.

"My parents won't have much of a problem living without her around the house. But good luck trying to get Jay away from her video games. That's one thing I'm sure she won't be able to part with," Seth laughed as he heard a few laughs come from the basement.

"Very well," Sesshoumaru agreed quietly, "I intended to break her walls anyway."

* * *

When Final Destination 2 was over I went back upstairs. As I came up, the front door opened. _'Mom's home… Hopefully she brought WacDonalds home for supper. Man do I love their fries!' _I thought with a grin on my face. My stomach was growling from only eating an apple all day.

"Mom, you're home," Seth said from the living room.

"Well hello, you must be Sesshoumaru. It's a pleasure to meet you. I hope you like WacDonalds," my mother replied with a happy tone and a smile.

"Mom you bought food! I love you," I cried as I wrapped my arms around her and took the WacDonalds bags out of her hand.

'_Fries, fries, fries! How I love fries!' _

"Didn't you eat that grapefruit in the fridge like I told you to?"

"Haha, she had an apple instead because it kind of got destroyed in the process of trying to cut it," Seth laughed at the memory of event.

"Hey I asked how to cut it, and all you said was with a knife. So it's not my fault that the stupid thing got destroyed," I grumbled as I was in the kitchen.

"Let me guess, you played your video games too?"

'_I should have known that I was gunna get in trouble whether I played my video games or not. I always get blamed for stupid things like that…' _

"I did not mom. The only thing I've done is answer the phone because Mrs. Howling called and said that Seth was in an accident. That and watch Final Destination 2. Oh and I believe I had a shower. So, now I'm going to eat and then watch another movie until I can go to bed since I can't go in my room," I said with amusement as I took my large fries and sat at the kitchen table.

"What do you mean you got a call from Mrs. Howling saying that Seth was in an accident?" my mother questioned seriously.

"Meaning that she called and said that her son saw Seth in town who said that he was in an accident. But apparently that's the woman who hates us and lied. It's all fixed and done with. You can call and yell at her if you want," I said happily before I put fries in my mouth.

Sesshoumaru and Seth had gotten to their feet and walked into the kitchen as well, getting their own food. _'I'll be glad once this weekend is over. Then I'll be able to play my video games again.' _My mother had crossed her arms and went upstairs to her room where her own phone was. I had a feeling that a woman was about to get an ear full.

"Thanks for the food mom!" I called after her..

"Yeah, you're welcome."

**End of Chapter 2**

_Please R&R and thank you for reading. :3_


	3. Truth in Lies

_Please enjoy :3 _

**Truth in Lies**

Sunday had passed and the weekend was over. It would be a joyous feeling to be able to play video games again, but school would have to come first. Sesshoumaru had stayed over Saturday night and left early Sunday morning. He said he had appreciated our hospitality and had hoped that we would have him over again some time. Though, it didn't matter to me as long as I wasn't being punished the next time.

When I got into my first class - which was English - Mr. Po looked at me with a smug smirk on his face.

"I'm sure that you finished your homework over the weekend and got lots of sleep."

'_Great he's already on my tail… just what I need. The worst weekend of my life and now it's going to be one of the worst days of my life…'_

"Yes Mr. Po, I finished all seven pages of homework, just like you asked," I groaned before dropping my head against my books that were on my desk.

Some of the other students in the class snickered at me and I rolled my eyes even though they couldn't see. _'What are they laughing about? They'll just have to do the same homework tonight.' _The teacher walked away and went to his desk to prepare for the next two classes.

One girl came over with two of her friends and leaned on my desk to look at me.

"What do you three want now? Have I done something against the laws of fashion _**again**_?" I asked sarcastically as I lifted my head slightly to look at them.

"We saw you Friday on the way home from school," one of them said in a tone as smug as Mr. Po's.

"So?" I muttered with annoyance, "You all see me on the way home from school every day,"

"Friday was a special occasion," replied the same girl.

"Kasi I don't know what the hell you're talking about. So why don't the three of you just leave me alone and go back to your whorish business?"

"Someone's testy," Kasi mused with a small smirk.

"Just shut up and listen Jayden," said the leader of the three, "We saw you _accidentally _run into that hot silver haired guy,"

"Yeah, and then you got him to kiss you," Kasi mocked.

'…_I did what? Wait… Friday I ran into Sesshoumaru and then he gave me my hat back. Then he…' _

"I did not get him to kiss me!" I growled hatefully at them for ever thinking that.

The leader laughed something evil and then looked at me with an idea in mind.

"Do our homework for the next month and we won't tell anyone that you convinced a boy to kiss you in public."

"Taka, I really don't care if you tell anyone. No one would believe that a tomboy would convince some random guy to kiss them. You see, guys and whores like you are dense that way."

I spun my hat so the beak was at the front and so that they could not see my face anymore; it was my proof to them that I was ignoring them.

"Taka, Kasi, Tomo, take your seats so the class can begin," Mr. Po said with annoyance to the three.

'_Whatever, it doesn't matter if they tell anyone anyway. There's no point in denying that Sesshoumaru did kiss me. Why he did it, I'll never understand. Maybe he's just a pervert who flirts with every woman he sees. That would explain what he did on Saturday.' _

My mind started to wander as Mr. Po told everyone to take out their weekend homework. The sound of paper being crumpled could be heard and then something was thrown at my head. _'What the hell? Why don't they just give it a rest?' _Taking hold of the crumpled paper and un-crumpling it, I read the words that were written.

"_**If we're considered whores for flirting with every hot guy that passes, just think what all the guys will think about you for kissing some strange hot guy. At least then you wouldn't have problems finding a guy to have sex with you." **_

My eyes wandered over to Taka, Kasi, and Tomo who were laughing at their note. I rolled my eyes and then decided to write something myself.

"_At least I haven't lost my virginity to some gay guy who was looking for a good time. But I guess you know what that's all about since you were twelve. I don't give a crap about what these stupid mules think about me at school. I'll just beat the crap out of them if they decide to come near me." _

I crumpled the piece of paper back into its ball and threw it back at Taka, hitting her on her nose. Mr. Po looked back at me and then saw that I was looking out the window instead of causing trouble.

"Now, can anyone tell me what it takes to write a short story?" he asked the class.

'_It needs a beginning, a middle, and an end. Then it needs a climax, main characters, conflict, a solution to the problem, and dialogue.' _My eyes wandered to a girl who raised her hand to test if my theory was true.

"For a short story to take place it needs a type of dialogue, main characters, and climax."

"Very good, but don't forget that some short stories don't have solutions because authors wish for their readers to figure out the solution on their own," Mr. Po said as he wrote the things in a list on the board.

'_Ah close enough. It's not like I don't know this stuff, I just choose not to raise my hand.' _

Taka looked at the note that she had received from me. I glanced at her to see her reaction. _'That should teach her to try to blackmail me.' _Taka was rather surprised that I had known what had happened to her and then she stuck her tongue out at me. Looking away, I continued to listen to the blabbering Mr. Po.

"Now, today we will be reviewing how to write a short story. I know that a good percent of you know how but we shall review anyway," Mr. Po rambled as his eyes looked directly at me.

The end of the class came and the bell rang. _'It's about time that the bell rang. English is so boring…' _I thought dully with a yawn, grabbing my books to leave.

"E-excuse me… Jayden," a quiet voice said from behind me.

"…Yeah?" I questioned, hearing my name.

Turning back to see who was talking to me, I saw a rather short girl standing there. _'I didn't even know that anyone sat behind me… I thought that I sat at the back of the class…' _

"Um, would you mind if I went with you to math? I mean… only if you want me to. It's no big deal if you don't…" the girl said shyly.

'_Is she alright? Has something happened to this girl that she needs protection?' _

"It doesn't matter to me, but why would you want to go with me? I mean I don't even know you."

"My name is Yuki. I'm in all of your classes."

'_She's in all of my classes? I didn't know that!' _

"I wouldn't do it if I were you," Kasi said as she walked up on the conversation.

"Yeah, she might have some stranger come and kiss you!" Tomo said with her mocking tone.

Taka was already in the doorway with a smirk on her face. I made a puking gesture towards her in annoyance before I looked back at Yuki.

"Are you afraid of something to make you ask me to go with you?" I wondered.

Yuki looked away from me, afraid to answer my question.

"Ah whatever, come on let's go before we're late," I shrugged as I turned to go out the door.

When we were in the hallway everyone seemed to be staring straight at me. _'What the hell are they staring at? Taka probably started her fake rumor already…'_

"So um, what were those three talking about when they said you'd get some stranger to-"

I sighed at the question.

"On Friday this guy - who's apparently my brother's friend - ran into me. I had no clue who he was and the jerk kissed me for no reason," I said in a low voice.

'_Whatever. They can believe Taka if they want… It's not like I'm really liked around here anyway.'_

"Um, thank you for walking with me to math… It seemed smart to ask, since lots of people seem to leave you alone," Yuki said shyly as the classroom approached.

"I still don't understand why you would ask me."

"Would it be alright… if I told you something Jayden?"

"Sure, I guess," I shrugged again though slightly interested.

A few seconds of silence passed until we were in our math room.

"I'm kind of a shy person… and I don't really like telling people things but this is something I really need help with…"

"All right," I said quietly.

"There are these guys that won't leave me alone… They even tried to corner me the other day," Yuki started to explain with a quiet tone.

'_So these jerks beat her up all the time because she's quiet… I know what that's like; how hard it is to come out and tell someone that someone's picking on you all the time… Yuki only wanted me to come along with her because she didn't want them to bother her.' _

"Don't worry Yuki," I assured her with a slight grin on my face, "As long as I'm around, those jerks will stay away from you. As a friend, I'll protect you."

As soon as math class had ended, Yuki and I went to both of our lockers to get our things to go for lunch.

Yuki had long black hair that was tied in a low ponytail, kind brown eyes, and a very kind smile. She wore our school uniform which was a blue skirt, a white long sleeved shirt with blue around the collar, and a red bow that was a custom accessory.

We had agreed to go out for lunch that way we could talk more about the issue. When we had gotten outside, I froze and furrowed my brows at who I saw standing not even ten feet away. _'What the hell is Sesshoumaru doing here? His school is seven blocks away from here…' _

"Jayden, what's wrong?" Yuki wondered with worry.

"Just a second Yuki… I need to go talk to someone," I replied with some annoyance, "You can come if you want, but I suggest you don't really listen."

I walked up to the rather amused Sesshoumaru and turned my hat around so the beak was at the back of my head.

"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at your school?" I asked; agitated.

The last thing I needed was for him to come to my school.

"Seth had told me to come here. He wished that I take you home once you were finished school," Sesshoumaru explained calmly, noticing that Yuki was behind me.

'_Now what's Seth planning?' _I started to become suspicious of Sesshoumaru as he seemed more calm than usual.

"Why would he send you instead of himself?" I asked with suspicious eyes, "And why now? School's not even over yet."

"Um Jayden… today's a half day… So we only have classes in the morning," Yuki whispered into my ear, "Maybe Seth had extra work to do and couldn't come get you."

'_Why would he come get me anyway? Seth never comes to pick me up after school.'_

"Wait, we have a half day?" I wondered, a little confused.

My words caused both Sesshoumaru and Yuki to laugh slightly.

"Aw let's go get lunch! I'm hungry!"

"Where are we going for lunch?" Yuki asked as she walked after me and Sesshoumaru.

'_I know just what to do.' _I thought with a grin on my face.

"WacDonalds, here I come!"

The three of us walked down the road to WacDonalds; Sesshoumaru more or less silent the whole way. _'I don't know. This is kind of weird… First I kind of make a friend, and now Sesshoumaru comes to pick me up after school…' _

"Hello. Welcome to WacDonalds. May I take your order?" a girl asked me.

"Two large fries and a coke please."

"Do you mean pepsi?" the girl wondered.

"No… I mean coke," I replied with annoyance; right eye twitching slightly.

"So you want pepsi cola?"

'_It's like talking to a four year old! Is she really that dense?' _

"Jayden, just get pepsi," Yuki whispered.

With a sigh I looked at the overly happy girl.

"Fine, I'll have a pepsi then."

"For here or to go?"

"Here," I muttered with even more annoyance.

"That comes to $3.68 please."

Paying the girl, I took my food and found the three of us a table to sit at.

'_Lousy no good pepsi… Take over coke society… I'll teach you to mess with coke by drinking you!' _I thought diabolically as I stared hatefully at my drink.

"That was weird… How could she not know what coke was?" Yuki said quietly as she sat down next to me.

"I don't know, but now I'm upset," I grumbled as I continued to stare at the soft drink.

Then Sesshoumaru came over and sat down, though he didn't seem to have anything except for a drink.

"Didn't you get anything?" I asked him, slightly becoming aware of everything besides my drink.

"Not hungry," he stated emotionlessly as he looked out the window, "Why eat food if you have no desire for it?"

'_Oh right, I haven't introduced these two yet… That's probably why they aren't saying anything to each other. It could also be the fact that Yuki's really shy and doesn't like being around guys…' _

"So uh Yuki, this is my brother's friend Sesshoumaru… and Sesshoumaru this is my new friend Yuki," I introduced them before eating my fries.

"Nice to meet you," they both said at the same time.

Yuki started eating and Sesshoumaru just stared out the window, thinking about different things. _'They still aren't talking…' _Shrugging it off, I continued to eat.

When it was about 1:00, we all left and Yuki went home. It didn't feel right talking to her while Sesshoumaru was there. _'I just hope that Yuki gets home alright. I, too, know what it's like to be pushed around by little bastards…' _

"So you have made a friend," Sesshoumaru said softly as we walked down the street.

"She's being bullied by some jerks at school. She asked me if I would go with her to all our classes so I went with her. After all, I should know what it's like," I laughed without humor.

'_Where are we going? I've never been around this part of town before..' _

"So why did you really pick me up? Seth never picks me up and he would never tell one of his friends to do it," I asked; suspicious tone back in my voice.

"I am taking you to a park for a while. Then I wish to take you to a shrine… a place where I go very often."

"Whatever," I muttered, "That doesn't answer my question."

"You will know soon enough," Sesshoumaru replied.

His voice was rather cold, but it sounded as if it was hurt in some way.

'_What is with this guy? He decides to kiss me when we don't even know each other. Then he comes to my school to pick me up. __**Then**__ he wants to take me to a park and a shrine. Now that's what really confuses me.' _I thought as Sesshoumaru led the way toward the park. His long silver hair was swaying in the wind with each step he took. As if feeling my stare, he looked back at me with his head slightly turned to the right and his eyes looking in my direction. At that moment the raspberry marks appeared on his face, but it was only I that saw them. With one simple blink, they were gone again.

"What?" I asked with annoyance.

"Nothing," he replied, walking on.

We walked down an almost empty street where there was a large park with a small forest that covered about half of it. _'Why would he bring me here?' _I wondered with slightly furrowed brows.

"Go into the forest and I shall meet you there," Sesshoumaru said calmly as he turned his walk into a run.

"Whatever," I muttered before I started to walk toward the luscious green trees.

'_He's planning something. I know he is… Sesshoumaru and Seth are up to something. I mean what's with those marks that I keep thinking I see on his face?' _

Getting annoyed with all of my own questions, I, too, ran toward the forest. Reaching the dark green trees, I stopped and looked around to see if I could find Sesshoumaru. _'Why the hell am I doing this? I mean, I don't really know the guy and he wants me to come into the forest with him?'_

"Sesshoumaru, where are you?" I called through the trees, still slightly annoyed.

There was no answer. _'All right… I'll just have to look for him.' _I thought dully as I started to walk deeper into the small forest. The leaves and branches on a few trees moved slightly, as if something was moving on them. _'So someone's here… Better keep my guard up incase it's someone I don't know.' _

There was a place where the trees weren't so gathered. At first everything was silent, but then something moved through the trees again… sending a chill down my spine.

"You took your time to get here," a cold voice came from right behind me.

Before I could move they took hold of my wrists and pulled my back against their chest.

"Sesshoumaru," I said calmly, knowing that it was him from the tone of voice.

'_What is he doing?' _I tried to jerk away from him but I couldn't even move my arms.

"What are you doing? Let me go," I demanded with agitation.

At my words Sesshoumaru released my wrists but wrapped his arms tightly around my shoulders.

"Ah, let me go! What are you doing?" I growled as I started to blush slightly at his touch.

"I have heard what happened to you three years ago… how those bastards harmed you," Sesshoumaru whispered into my ear.

'_Seth must have told him about what happened… Sesshoumaru knows why I became a tomboy… why I keep away from everyone else.'_

"So I got beat up once, or twice… I'd rather not trust other people anyway," I said coldly, trying to make it sound like I didn't care.

"When I heard that story, I remembered something," he whispered with a gentle tone, "There was a girl trapped in an alleyway with four men harming her… I saved her from them, and she ran away… almost as if she were afraid."

At Sesshoumaru's words… a flash of memory came to mind. Everything was dark… all but the four faces staring hatefully at me with scowls on their faces. Then there was a person standing by the alleyway with long silver hair… The stranger made four swift movements that could barely be seen by the eye. And it was over… there was no more pain.

"It was you," I whispered with realization, "You were the one who knocked those guys out."

His embrace became tight and more protective than it already was. I felt him nod his head slowly.

"Now I have found you again. Your scent is quite intoxicating," Sesshoumaru whispered gently, "If you would have me… I would like to go out with you."

My heart started to pound and I felt my face become warm with embarrassment. _'He wants me to go out with him? Why the hell would he want to go out with me?' _

Everything was frozen for a few minutes. I was confused by Sesshoumaru's words. It felt like he was examining my actions - my feelings - as he held me against him. He moved his face almost against mine; knocking my hat off my head. Sesshoumaru was taller than I was and it seemed strange to have him where he was.

"Let go," I stated quietly.

Still Sesshoumaru did not release me from his hold and my heart started to beat faster. My face was pure red from feeling embarrassed by his actions.

"Tell me… why do you want to go out with me?" I wondered with a small laugh – a real laugh, "I'm a freak at school and nobody likes me."

"I ask you because you have the power to make me feel emotions… to make me love," Sesshoumaru whispered as he rested his head against my own, "That is what I feel for you… and I wish to know more about this feeling,"

'_He wants to know more about this feeling? But is he not human? Those markings that were on his face, do they mean that he is something else?' _

"I'll think about it. I'm not sure if I can trust you yet. I know nothing about you except that you're my brother's friend," I said quietly, trying to think things over, "I'm not even sure that I feel the same for you as you do for me."

"It is your decision to make. Just know that my secrets are something you will learn if you fall come with me."

I sighed slightly without realizing it and then I felt Sesshoumaru press his lips against my neck. He wasn't kissing me… just resting his head against my shoulder. _'This is too weird for me. I need to think of something to keep him from holding me like this.' _I could feel my heart pounding like mad in my chest. I didn't know why it was doing it, but I had to assume that it was because Sesshoumaru was holding me so close to him.

Sensing discomfort, Sesshoumaru released me from his embrace. Having my release, I took a few steps forward to keep some distance between us. I turned around to look at him and saw that there was a calm look on his face. His golden eyes were looking straight at me with what could have been concern or care.

"Let us go to the shrine. I am sure that there will not be many people there at this time."

'_He brought me all the way to a park so he could ask me out? That's all it was for?' _

"Why did we come here if you were just going to ask me out?" I asked Sesshoumaru with furrowed brows; a little upset by his actions.

Sesshoumaru walked by me and then stopped when he had heard my words.

"Those people at your school were saying things about you. They called you a whore for kissing a guy on Friday. If that is what they think of you… then maybe you are better off in a place where they cannot see you," Sesshoumaru explained emotionlessly without turning around to look at me.

'_A place where no one can see me? Wait… they were calling me a whore? Those bastards!' _

Sesshoumaru waited until I walked after him before he decided to go to the shrine. Everything was silent on the way to the shrine; except for all the cars that drove by and the few people who decided to talk instead of just walk. Sesshoumaru led the way up the large shrine steps until we reached the top.

There was a fairly large house that stood off to the right, a medium sized storage hut that was straight ahead of the stairway, and another small hut off to the left that was like a small shop. A large tree stood near the medium sized hut. It had a white rope around the trunk to show that it was sacred. _'This place is amazing. I can't believe that this was up all those stairs. We went pass this place so many times when we were younger…' _

"Higurashi shrine," I whispered with some astonishment.

"I come here often to stare into the well. The owners do not mind as long as you do not jump in," Sesshoumaru said as he pointed to the medium sized hut.

'…_A well? Why would he stare into a well? Why would anyone jump into a well?'_

It was the tree that attracted my interest the most. It was so large that it made the house look rather small. Walking over to the large tree, I placed my hand on the trunk and closed my eyes. _'This tree must be so old… The size is unbelievable.' _Sesshoumaru came over as well and placed his hand over top of mine.

Underneath my closed eyes, a few images of another world appeared in my mind. There were many villages, forest covered almost everything. Mountains could be seen and a large amount of plains where a castle stood.

Opening my eyes, I realized that Sesshoumaru's hand was over mine. Jerking it out from under him, I went to the small shop where an old man was.

"Ah, so you've come back!" he said, slightly amused.

'_Is he talking to Sesshoumaru?' _My eyes wandered to Sesshoumaru's face which seemed to be rather confused. The old man turned around with an orange and white cat in his hand by the scruff.

"W-who are you?" the old man wondered; realizing that he had guests.

'_Okay… now I need to assume that he wasn't talking to Sesshoumaru…' _The cat had a small fish in its mouth and it was the old man's lunch.

"Uh, no one… We're just leaving," I said with a smile as I slipped out the door.

I left the shrine and went down the steps to the road. Sesshoumaru had followed me, and then realized something that I hadn't.

"You dropped your hat in the park," he said calmly.

"Damn it!" I growled with frustration.

A wind blew gently as I turned to Sesshoumaru with a rather devious idea. _'I'll have to find a way to answer his question and for that, I need to be alone.' _

"Thank you for doing all that stuff Sesshoumaru," I said before running on ahead of Sesshoumaru. "You go home and I'll go get my hat. So I guess I'll see you tomorrow."

* * *

Sesshoumaru waited a few moments for her to get ahead of him so he could then follow silently. He had sensed something wrong in the city and knew that it was bound to run into her.

**End of Chapter 3**

_Please R&R and thank you for reading. :3_


	4. Heat of Battle

_Please enjoy :3 _

**Heat of Battle**

'_Sesshoumaru held me in his arms… He asked me out even though he doesn't know me… That feeling when he hugged me, what was it? Was it just embarrassment or was it actually a feeling of… I doubt it. That's unlikely, since I don't really trust him.' _I thought as I ran towards the park where I had been earlier.

There weren't very many people in that park so it was easy to make it to the small forest without really being seen.

"Now, where's that hat?" I grumbled to myself as I looked around the ground, "Some luck it gives me if I drop it all the time."

Then I saw it beside a dead branch; the blue fabric made it easy to spot. Picking it up, I placed it backward on my head. I pictured the event that happened earlier and leaned against a tree trunk. _'I don't understand it…. Why would Sesshoumaru ask me out? If he's a human, then he knows what it's like to have a crush. But if he's not a human… then maybe he's never felt the true power of love before.' _

A fast sound was running through the trees.

"Damn that brother of mine! I know I smelt him somewhere!" a voice growled as it came closer.

'_Someone's cursing at no one… I thought that I was the only one that did that.' _

A red and white flash went by and then something hit a tree.

"Well that was smart," I mocked slightly before walking toward the sound.

There was a guy that had long silver hair and wore a red outfit lying on the ground with swirly eyes. _'Now I'm really weirded out! This guy has dog ears!' _

I stared down at the dazed boy who looked to only be a year older than myself.

"Dude, you alright?"

"No touchy my monkey."

"News flash, you've run into a tree. What are your feelings on the matter?" I asked him with a laugh.

A few moments passed before I got annoyed and started kicking him with my foot.

"Dude, get up!"

The boy snapped out of his daze before looking at me.

"You!" he growled, getting to his feet.

"Hey, don't go blaming me for you running into that tree. I get enough of that at home and from Mr. Po at school," I growled as I turned to walk away.

"You smell like Sesshoumaru! By the scent it was two days ago. Kagome's stupid Saturday thing!" the boy hissed while pointing a finger at me.

'_How does this guy know Sesshoumaru? Wait… why do I care?' _

"He's my brother's friend so leave me alone. Why the hell do you have dog ears?"

"Where did Sesshoumaru go?"

"He went home. If he's all you care about, dog ear guy then I'm out of here."

Leaving the strange guy behind, I ran toward the road that I could follow to get home. _'That guy was weird… He had the same silver hair and golden eyes as Sesshoumaru. Maybe he's the brother Sesshoumaru had been talking about on Saturday.' _

"Wait, that guy didn't even know what Saturday was!" I laughed as I stopped running for a minute.

There was an alleyway not too far ahead of me and it sounded like something was going on there. _'What's that sound? It sounds like someone is fighting with someone else…' _Silently, I went to the alley and stayed behind the corner to peek to see what was happening.

"Why don't you do anything about us?" a guy asked with a laugh and mockery.

"I think she did," another guy's voice mused "She went to that freaky tomboy at school."

"We should do something about that, now don't you think?" a familiar voice said from some shadow.

My green eyes widened with realization at the voice. _'That's one of the mules who beat me up in grade six. I guess what goes around comes around.' _The two guys in front of the victim stepped out of the way and gave me a glance of who it was. There… against the wall with weak limbs and blood on their clothing… was Yuki. _'It's Yuki! Now those guys are really gunna pay for this!' _Taking a few steps out behind the wall, I showed myself to the fools who were standing in the dark alley.

"If you three were smart, you'd leave her alone!" I threatened.

'_A promise is a promise… and this is one I'm swearing to keep!' _

There was a loud crack of thunder in the distance as clouds covered the sky. It started to rain slightly and the wind started to howl violently.

"Speak of the devil," the familiar voice said with a laugh, "Here I thought I would never get to see your face this up close again."

"This time, it's your turn to get the crap beaten out of you. Step away from Yuki, and come after me instead."

I walked toward them and stood in front of Yuki to protect her. _'I may not really know Yuki… but she's my friend. Probably the only one I've ever had.' _Taking my hat off, I dropped it onto Yuki's backpack.

"I've waited three years to have the chance to face you again. This time that guy friend of yours won't be here to rescue you."

"Are we gunna fight or are you just gunna stand there and talk like a girl?" I asked with mockery.

Getting the guy angry, he ran at me with his fist ready. _'That's kind of stupid…' _I blocked his punch with my left hand and then punched him across the face. At my actions, one of the guy's friends punched me in the side.

"Teach you to mess with us!"

"Don't forget that you're the ones who started this!" I growled as I kicked the guy in the ribs.

Then the third guy decided to get a hit in as well by elbowing me in the back. Wincing, I spun around and kicked him in the side of the head. _'Three on one… Just like the good old days. Too bad for them that I've taught myself how to fight.' _

The rain started to pour and it pounded off the ground along with every other object as it fell. I was pushed face forward into a brick walled building and then pulled backwards into another one. Then I was tripped before one of them started kicking me in the sides. The familiar guy's two friends merely laughed as they watched. Getting tired and annoyed, I rolled away from the guy and got to my feet.

"Pigs like you live in sties…" I muttered with a smirk, "So I'll put you out of your misery."

'_I won't give up… and I won't run away. Those days are long over.' _I lunged at the guy who sounded familiar and kicked him down as hard as I could. When he didn't get up, the other two ran at me. One punched me across the face and then the other threw me against a wall. My legs had given out when I had hit the wall and I slid to the ground from the force. My left arm had a gash from an old pipe and it made me wince again.

"Tomboys think they're all that."

"But all they really are is nothing. They are low and sneaky."

"Right. That's why guys like the three of you and whores who are looking for nothing but a good screw make the top of the list, right?" I laughed slightly as I unsteadily got to my feet.

Before they could move, I ran at them and punched both of them in the nose. Then I kicked one where it counts and the other in the stomach, knocking them both out.

"Yuki, you alright?" I asked her almost immediately.

"Jayden, y-you found me. You protected me…" she whispered, looking up at me weakly.

"I promised you, didn't I?" I said with a small grin, "Can you get to your feet for a minute? I'll take you home."

Nodding, Yuki slowly got to her feet and I grabbed her bag along with my hat. I placed my wet hat on my head so the beak was forward and gave Yuki her bag. When she got it on her back, I got her to hop onto my back so I could carry her home.

"Where do you live Yuki?"

"Thirty-four… twenty-six, 3rd Street," she replied quietly before passing out with her head against my shoulder.

The rain pounded hard against my head. Lightning flashed a bright blue before a loud crash of thunder followed. Everything started to become blurry… but only for a few moments. _'Thirty-four twenty-six 3__rd__ Street. That's right up the road from here. Those guys must have jumped her before she had the chance to get home.' _I thought as I slowly started to walk back the way I had come.

"Hang in there Yuki," I assured her in a whisper, "Don't worry, I'll get you home."

When I reached her house, I went straight to the door and knocked on it with my right hand. About a minute passed before anyone answered the door.

"Hello?" a woman wondered.

"Hello. Are you Yuki's mom?" I wondered tiredly.

She nodded slowly before catching sight of her daughter on my back.

"Oh dear, what happened?!" she asked with extreme worry.

"Three guys from school wanted to pick on her. When I saw her on the way home I fought them. I just thought it'd be best if I brought her home."

"Thank you! Oh thank you so much. I'll take her now!"

I nodded my head and turned back around.

"You must stay here until it stops raining. It's the least I can do for you helping my daughter," the woman said, tone grateful and relieved.

"No thank you. I don't wish to trouble you. I need to get home anyway."

"Very well. Please be careful on your way home."

I left the house and started to walk back to my own home. Again everything started to become blurry and my body started to become really weak. _'I need to get home if anything… No one will come looking for me if I just stay in town.' _I winced from the pain I felt and stopped for a moment. Someone was not too far ahead of me. They were just standing there; watching me. I could barely see their silver figure before passing out and collapsing to the ground.

* * *

Sesshoumaru had been watching. He had seen the fight… seen how Yuki had gotten home… and he now stood before her unconscious body with serious eyes. He was surprised that she had fought for Yuki; that she risked myself to protect a friend that she hardly knew. The rain pounded hard against the ground… making a small mist around everything. Sesshoumaru walked towards her soaking wet body and picked it up in his arms.

"So fragile," he whispered solemnly at the sight.

A crash of thunder was heard as he started walking towards my home. The rain was cold and chilling as it fell but it didn't matter to Sesshoumaru.

"I must get you home. A frail mortal body can get ill in this weather," Sesshoumaru whispered as he started to run.

* * *

'_Is that Sesshoumaru? …Did he find me even though I told him to go home?' _I wondered as I could feel someone holding me tightly in their arms.

"S…Sesshoumaru?" I whispered quietly, not too sure on who it was.

"I will protect you Jayden… I will take you to your home," Sesshoumaru assured me with a calm tone.

I smiled slightly with gratefulness towards him and then let my body become less tense. _'He did come after me… Sesshoumaru cares about what happens to me.' _

"Thank you, Sesshoumaru. At least someone… cares…" I whispered before passing out again.

* * *

When Sesshoumaru came to the house, everything was foggy from the rain and the rain had stopped pouring ,but continued to drizzle. He knocked on the door with his foot since his hands were occupied.

Seth opened the door slowly and saw his friend standing, soaking wet in the rain.

"Sesshoumaru… what's going on?"

Slowly his eyes wandered to her unconscious body and he smiled slightly.

"So she got in another fight. I hope those guys learned their lesson this time."

Sesshoumaru walked inside the house and looked down at her unconscious form with worry.

"You should care for her," Sesshoumaru said as he gestured to hand her unconscious form to Seth, "She fought for someone important to her… someone who she barely knew. Be grateful that your sibling would risk herself for another."

Seth took a step away from the gesture and shook his head with a small smile on his face.

"You found her Sesshoumaru. I'm sure that Jay trusts you enough now that she would like **you** to care for her," her brother said, hiding his eyes with his bangs, "Take her to her room and have a shower if you want. I'll clean her arm up and if you want you can stay over."

There was something about how Seth was talking that made Sesshoumaru feel rather guilty. He didn't like the feeling of guilt just as much as he hated the feeling of fear.

"Very well. Remember that it was you who asked me to protect Jayden. Do not be upset with me once I take her away from here," Sesshoumaru said quietly as he took off his shoes and went up the stairs to her room.

Placing her wounded body on her bed, Sesshoumaru gazed down at it. Clothes and hair were soaked through… hat was on the floor since it had fallen off once again. Footsteps were heard from the stairway and Sesshoumaru turned to look at Seth who was now standing in the doorway.

"I am grateful for both her and you, Sesshoumaru. I was glad when I heard you liked her… not many guys do. You dared to go after her; dared to have feelings for her…" Seth explained with a small smile on his face, "If you hadn't found her tonight… I'm sure that I would never have found her."

Sesshoumaru walked past him and smiled slightly.

"I must thank you, Seth. If it was not for your scent, I would not have found what I was searching for," he said as he went to the washroom to have a shower.

With a small laugh, Seth went to the kitchen and dug through a bottom cupboard for the first aid kit. When he found it a few minutes later, he ran back up the stairs in such a rush that he ran into the wall.

* * *

There was a loud rumble that brought me from unconscious to awake. _'What happened? …Where am I? I feel like I'm on a bed… my bed… but I can barely move. My arm is stinging worse than hell right now… and I don't really remember why.' _

Once I had thought about it for a moment, it all came back to me. The fight made my entire body to become sore. I heard Seth come into my room and I opened my eyes slightly with confusion.

"…Seth," I whispered, seeing his face.

"Jay, you're awake? How are you feeling?"

I closed my eyes and turned my head to the side with a small smile on my face.

"Like I've been hit by a bus," I admitted with a laughed.

Seth laughed at my words.

He sounded worried and it made me feel bad for making him that way.

"Where are mom and dad?" I wondered in a quiet voice.

"They both went away on that business trip remember? They won't be back for a few days."

'_I don't think they told me that… Wait… wait… oh yeah I was playing Soul Calibur 3 when they were talking to me. Haha, my bad.' _I thought with a small smile.

"Can you sit up so I can bandage your arm? Or are you going to be difficult and make me do it while you're lying down?" Seth asked as he raised the first aid kit.

Using my right arm, I slowly pushed myself to a sitting position so my brother could clean my wound. _'I wonder if Yuki is alright… She was pretty beat up by the time I found her and her body was pretty weak.' _

Seth pulled out a wet cloth to wipe the dry blood off my arm and my bed.

"So what happened this time?" he asked me, curiously.

"My friend Yuki told me she was being picked on by some jerks, so I said I would protect her. We went out for lunch, she went home, Sesshoumaru and I went to a park, and Higurashi Shrine," I explained with a yawn as I started to become tired, "By the time I was on my way home… I saw her being beat up and fought to protect her. That's all I remember."

Seth smiled when he heard my words. He was proud that I had gone out to find a friend and protected them.

"Can you hurry up please?" I yawned.

"Whatever," ha laughed pleasantly, "When I'm done you might want to put some dry clothes on. There's no point in soaking your bed if you have to sleep in it!"

Before Seth could finish bandaging my arm, I heard the water pump kick in from downstairs. _'…The pump's on? Was Seth in the bathroom before he came in here or is someone else here? It better not be a girl or he's in trouble!' _

"Seth… why is the pump running? Do you have a girl here?" I asked suspiciously.

"Don't be stupid Jay. I would only bring a girl here if I hated her more than anything."

'_Then who is it?' _I thought about it for a few minutes before hearing something.

"_I will protect you Jayden… I will take you home."_

Seth finished with my arm and then wrapped both of his arms around me protectively.

"Promise me that you won't pick fights anymore," he whispered.

"I promise I won't fight with anyone anymore, Seth. That is… unless it's you," I laughed as I gave him a small shove.

After he fell off my bed, Seth gathered all the things he used and went to leave the room.

"Get some rest Jayden. I'll tell the school you won't be in tomorrow."

I nodded and got to my feet to change clothes.

With a quick change of clothes from my dark blue t-shirt, pants, and socks, to my pajamas, I hopped into the bed and covered myself with the sheets. _'Sesshoumaru stayed here… He brought me home but didn't leave. Why would he do that when he could have just left and wait till I got better? Does he really care about me? …Or is he just trying to turn me into a sap?' _I thought with some suspicion.

Whatever Sesshoumaru was doing, was getting me to trust him and I didn't really like it. _'I'll just have to wait for him to get out of the shower. Until then… I'm passing out for a few hours.' _I closed my eyes and fell asleep almost in an instant despite the noise of the shower and Seth trying to put the first aid kit away.

* * *

Sesshoumaru came out of the washroom wearing different attire than he had been. Seth came out of the kitchen and saw Sesshoumaru. He was wearing a white hoari with red flowers, black armor across his chest, a spiky piece of metal around his left arm, a large fluffy thing down his back, and white baggy pants. On Sesshoumaru's face were four raspberry marks, two on each side of his face, a blue crescent moon on his forehead, and raspberry on his eyelids.

"Sesshoumaru, where'd you get all those clothes?" Seth asked with some confusion and a small laugh.

Sesshoumaru's golden eyes looked straight at Seth with their cold look and he stopped walking.

"My home is different from yours. I am a demon - a lord of the western plains. I took your sister to the shrine where I get here, though she does not know that it is a passageway," Sesshoumaru explained calmly, going to the living room.

It took a few minutes for Sesshoumaru's words to sink into Seth. Then he, too, went into the living room and sat in the chair.

"So, you're telling me that you're a demon and you're here just to find someone to fall in love with when there're other demons in your world?"

Sesshoumaru's eyes looked at Seth with a cold stare. He didn't like that it sounded as if Seth was mocking him.

"I plan to take your sister with me on this night. If I take her with me, then she will heal more than she would here."

"That's what you meant by not being able to see her again!" Seth realized immediately, "As long as you make her happy Sesshoumaru… it doesn't matter to me. Though, my parents will wonder where she went, but that's alright."

It was agreed between them that Sesshoumaru would go back to his home with one more in his company.

* * *

Seth came up the stairs and went into my room. He nudged my arm gently to wake me up. _'What does he want now?' _

"What," I whined tiredly.

"Jay, you're going with Sesshoumaru. I don't know when or if we're going to see each other again. So I'm taking you downstairs to him," Seth explained while he helped me sit up.

"Whatever, just let me get dressed first," I groaned with a yawn as I unsteadily got to my feet.

'_Why wouldn't he know if we would see each other again? It's not like I'm going anywhere else… He does live around here!' _I thought dully as I pulled out my dark navy shirt and my favorite pair of jeans.

Seth turned around and faced the doorway as I changed my clothes. _'Why am I going with Sesshoumaru anyway? I'm at home and was in my bed and was warm, so why am I going somewhere?' _After changing, I went to the doorway and pushed Seth over before I fell over myself. _'That wasn't so smart… I think I'm just gunna go back to sleep now…' _I rolled over onto my back and fell asleep.

* * *

Seth laughed at how she had also hurt herself in the process of pushing him… and how she was trying to act the same as she would have if everything were fine.

"Stupid," he whispered to himself as he picked up her sleeping form.

Sesshoumaru stood waiting at the doorway. It wasn't all that odd for him to see someone give up a family member. In his time, he had seen women given up as whores to make money for their families or to help their families survive.

"She will return to you in a few years. I will bring her back when I have pupped her."

Seth handed her sleeping form over to Sesshoumaru and then laughed slightly to Sesshoumaru's words.

"Pupped her? Do you really think she'll let you do that to her so soon?" he chuckled slightly.

"Whenever she is ready," he stated gently, looking tenderly at her sleeping face, "I will only claim her if she agrees to it."

Seth said his goodbye and Sesshoumaru left the house. It had stopped raining, but the foggy mist remained in the air. The smell that hung around was that of a fish. It was an unpleasant stench that would make someone want to vomit.

Sesshoumaru ran as fast as he could toward the Higurashi shrine. When he reached the top of the stairs, another scent filled his nose.

"Little brother, you are here as well," he said calmly, stopping and looking toward the house.

"Sesshoumaru, how the hell did you get here?" a growl came from the darkness.

"Do not challenge me here Inuyasha. I am not in the mood to fight to with you," Sesshoumaru stated with a threatening growl.

Inuyasha walked out of the darkness and fog so he could see his brother.

"Leave the girl here Sesshoumaru. She doesn't belong with you."

"I have won her heart, little brother. What I do with her is nothing to concern you," he growled back resentfully.

A girl came out of the house and ran out into the fog.

"Inuyasha, what's going on?" she wondered.

When Inuyasha was distracted, Sesshoumaru disappeared faster than the eye could see and went to the well.

"Stay here Kagome! Sesshoumaru has a human girl with him and I'm not going to let him get away!" Inuyasha growled.

"But how'd he get through the well in the first place?" Kagome asked with worry.

"I don't know, but that bastard isn't gunna get away!"

Sesshoumaru jumped through the well in a rush to get away from Inuyasha. He was in a hurry and didn't want to have to waste his time fighting.

"Get back here Sesshoumaru!" Inuyasha growled from the well.

There was a small imp, a girl who looked around ten, and a two headed dragon waiting in the forest.

"Lord Sesshoumaru!" the girl and the imp called happily.

"Rin, take this girl to the castle on Ah-Un. Jaken come with me," Sesshoumaru demanded as he placed the unconscious girl on the dragon's back.

"Yes sir lord Sesshoumaru! You can count on me!" Rin said as she looked up at Sesshoumaru.

"Stay here. If Inuyasha's friends come past here, keep them from following Rin."

"What do you intend to do?"

"I intend to keep Inuyasha away from the castle."

Rin smiled and took off on Ah-Un towards the west. Jaken stayed where he was as he had been told. Sesshoumaru took off back toward the well.

The stars were out and the moon held its place high in the sky, lighting the way for all of them. Sesshoumaru quickly ran into Inuyasha since he had been running as well.

"Where is she Sesshoumaru? Where did you take that girl?" Inuyasha growled as he unsheathed his sword.

"As I have said, little brother, I have won her heart. This matter does not concern you," Sesshoumaru growled back, raising his claws.

This action interested Inuyasha when he realized that his brother had both of his arms.

"Tell me Sesshoumaru, why did you go after that girl?"

"You have your mate, Inuyasha. If you have forgotten, she too comes from that place. You cannot say that I have no right."

"But she's a human! You're a demon! How do you think she's going to react when she finds that out?" Inuyasha growled again.

His words were true and Sesshoumaru knew that it was true.

"…It is a chance I am willing to take."

**End of Chapter 4**

_Please R&R and thank you for reading. :3_


	5. Cold Truth

_Please enjoy :3 _

**Cold Truth**

Kagome came running through the trees where Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha stood.

"How did you… get through the well Sesshoumaru?" she asked as she gasped for breath.

He glared coldly at the woman and then turned his attention back to Inuyasha.

Sesshoumaru didn't want to tell the girl nor his younger brother. There was no point in explaining since they would not understand.

"Tell us Sesshoumaru! That girl has a family at home and doesn't belong here!" Kagome said again, raising her voice.

"Don't waste your breath Kagome. He doesn't plan on handing that girl over without a fight. She's not even around anymore, right Sesshoumaru?" Inuyasha growled with a smirk that showed his fangs.

"I will keep you from her. That girl is injured and I will care for her here."

"Then I'm just going to have to cut you to pieces."

Inuyasha ran at Sesshoumaru with a drawn sword. Sesshoumaru didn't move. He punched the sword out of the way with his left hand.

"Where the hell did that arm come from?" Inuyasha growled as he was thrown toward the right.

"It seems that going through the well gave it back to me, though I could have gone to get it on my own," Sesshoumaru growled, not really caring about how he had received it back.

Kagome started to wonder about why Sesshoumaru wouldn't allow Inuyasha to pass. She knew that he had taken a girl from her time… but why was he keeping them from getting that girl back?

"It couldn't be…" Kagome whispered to herself.

Inuyasha ran at Sesshoumaru again, only without his sword. He was infuriated and decided to use his claws instead. Sesshoumaru didn't move; not afraid of his younger brother. He merely watched his younger brother with his golden orbs.

Inuyasha laughed at him. His claws slashed at Sesshoumaru, but Sesshoumaru raised his right claw. Even though Inuyasha's stomach had his brother's claw in it, his own claws still reached Sesshoumaru. One claw was in his chest and the other sliced across his face.

Blood splattered across the ground as the two of them drew away from one another.

"Inuyasha, let him go!" Kagome shouted with a frustrated tone.

"What?! Kagome are you nuts?!"

"Inuyasha… SIT!"

Inuyasha face planted into the ground and Kagome took the time to run in front of Sesshoumaru.

"You love that girl, don't you Sesshoumaru?" she asked quietly.

"I see that you have figured it out," Sesshoumaru growled again before turning and walking towards the west, "Keep that whelp away from the castle, or I will be forced to kill him."

"Hey… Sesshoumaru… Get back here…" Inuyasha started.

"SIT!" the girl commanded again.

Sesshoumaru reached Jaken and looked up toward the sky.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, you're wounded!" the imp cried with worry.

"Come Jaken, we need to go to the castle."

"Yes, but my lord, what of Inuyasha?"

Sesshoumaru stopped walking and glared coldly at his vassal. A strike of fear was sent through Jaken and he ran straight to his lord.

"My apologies lord Sesshoumaru! Please get angry with me, you're always harder on me when you're being passive aggressive!"

Sesshoumaru smirked and then both he and the imp took off towards the castle of the western plains.

* * *

Rin had flown into the castle through a balcony that led to her room. She had some trouble getting the two headed dragon inside, since he wasn't supposed to be in there at all.

"Ah-Un, why do you have to be so big? You're too big for the doorway! How am I going to get you out of here?"

The dragon merely lay down on the floor without a care and then rolled to knock the unconscious body from his back.

"Rin, are you alright? I didn't realize that you and the lord had returned," a female voice came from the hallway.

"Uh… he didn't, but I did! I came back because he told me to. Can you come in here and do me a favor?" Rin asked as she tried to drag the unconscious girl to the door.

There was a creek and the door to Rin's chamber opened.

"What would you like Rin?" the woman asked kindly.

The small girl laughed nervously as the woman saw what she was doing.

"Why did you bring a human girl here Rin?" the woman asked with some anger.

"Lord Sesshoumaru brought her to me. He said to take her to the castle," she explained with a toothy grin.

The woman sighed and walked over, picking up the girl's sleeping form.

"I see. If this was his wish, then I shall take her to his chamber."

Rin laughed to herself as she looked at the sleeping Ah-Un.

"How am I going to get you out of here Ah-Un?"

* * *

It was morning when Sesshoumaru reached the castle. He had run the whole way, but had stopped when Jaken had asked him to.

"Rin, where did you take that girl?" Sesshoumaru asked when he went into the girl's chamber.

Rin woke up with a start and yawned tiredly.

"The mistress took her to your chamber my lord. That girl doesn't look too well, did she get in a fight?" she asked as she rolled onto her side with closed eyes.

"Yes Rin. Do not fight with someone you know you cannot beat," he told her rather sternly.

"Aye, aye lord Sesshoumaru," the girl mumbled before falling back asleep.

Sesshoumaru smiled slightly and left Rin's chamber. He had found the small child amusing. She was always happy, always smiling at everything even though things had happened at the worst of times.

Sesshoumaru walked down the hallway toward his chamber. He was hoping to have an awakened smile waiting for him, but what he had received was rather unexpected.

"She is still unconscious," he whispered to himself, seeing the sleeping form on his bed.

He sat down against the wall and closed his eyes. His chest was covered with blood and his cheek had blood down to his neck.

"Let her wake soon," Sesshoumaru whispered before falling asleep.

* * *

It wasn't long after Sesshoumaru fell asleep that I had woken up from my unconsciousness. _'…Where am I? This isn't my bed. Wait… wait… wait…' _I thought about it for a moment, trying to figure out what had happened to me.

"_You're going with Sesshoumaru…" _Seth's voice said in my mind.

'_Oh right, I went with Sesshoumaru. Am I at his house or… where am I?' _I opened my eyes slowly and saw a blurry bright sight of the sun. There was a window near the top of the wall that allowed the light through. It was a large room that looked much older than my own. The walls seemed to be a dark polished stone and the floors were like a dark marble with hints of gold. _'I have to be dreaming… Nothing like this still exists.' _I thought as I dared to try and sit.

My whole body pounded with pain and I realized that sitting up wouldn't be smart.

"Damn," I muttered to myself as I winced.

There was a small rustle of clothes from the wall and my eyes were drawn to Sesshoumaru. _'He's wounded! How the hell did that happen? Now I know that this has to be a dream…' _I saw his hand slowly move to his forehead, as if to stop the throb of something. It was then that I saw two claw-like markings on his arm.

Once the hand moved out of the way of his face, Sesshoumaru looked at me.

"I must have fallen asleep," he whispered as he got to his feet and walked over to me.

'_Those markings are on his face again… and he looks older than he did before… like a man kind of…' _I was slightly surprised as I watched him sit beside me.

"You are awake," Sesshoumaru said softly.

'_Yeah, this has to be a dream… It has to be. Come on Jay, wake up! This isn't funny anymore! Wake up damn it!' _

"Yeah, awake," I laughed nervously.

"Jayden, do not be afraid… but I am a demon. This is my castle; my home which is so much different from yours," he explained with a gentle tone.

'_A demon?' _I looked at Sesshoumaru with confusion.

"You're wounded, doesn't that hurt you?"

Sesshoumaru shook his head no before taking hold of my hand in a gentle hold.

"I will tell you all you wish to know when you have healed. Now is the time you need to rest and I will stay by you until you do not wish for me to be here," he said with a caring tone.

"I'm not going back to sleep. I've been asleep all night. I'm getting up to make sure this isn't a dream," I argued with slightly furrowed brows.

"Trust me Jayden, this is far from a dream."

'_So this is all real? This place… this Sesshoumaru… it's all real? If this is a castle, and just the inside of it is this cool, I wonder what outside is like.' _

"If you will not rest then I shall send Jaken in to watch over you," Sesshoumaru said, releasing my hand.

He was calm but still did not smile. It wasn't very often that he would and it bothered me.

"Sesshoumaru… why don't you smile?" I asked with some confusion.

At my question, Sesshoumaru kissed me gently on the forehead and then got to his feet.

"It is something I have no reason to do," he explained rather emotionlessly, "Jaken will be in with you soon. For now, rest your strength."

Sesshoumaru left the room and I made myself sit up.

'_Who's Jaken? Is he another demon like Sesshoumaru?' _I let my eyes wander around the room and saw the size of everything. There were a few other windows in the wall and the door was fairly large.

"Yes lord Sesshoumaru! I'll make sure that she is well taken care of!" an annoying voice called down the hallway.

'_If that's Jaken… I hate them already.' _

The door opened slightly and the first thing I saw was a two headed staff. Then my eyes went lower toward the ground and I saw a green imp-like creature standing there with huge eyes. _'This guy looks like a gay idiot… or a frigging gnome. What's with the stupid hat? Who the hell would ever wear a hat like that? I would never wear a hat like that. I like my hat…' _

"What are you doing? You should be resting like lord Sesshoumaru told you!" Jaken said, freaking out.

"It's called free will you little imp! Get used to it!" I growled with annoyance.

"Why you arrogant little human! You should do as the lord tells you."

"Yeah, I should do a lot of things, but you don't see me doing them," I scoffed at the imp's words.

Jaken walked over to me and then threatened me with his two headed staff. _'Does he really want to do that?' _I smirked slightly and then took hold of the staff with my right arm.

"Why would he choose a worthless human like you? You're all so weak! But you, a young mortal girl with disrespect, should not have been chosen!"

"What did you just say?" I asked with anger as I took the staff from him.

I watched as the imp quickly moved away from me and then I threw the staff at him. _'Here I thought Taka was bad. This little green toad is beyond annoying!'_

"What do you mean by chosen?" I asked, letting curiosity getting the better of me as I lied back down again.

"Lord Sesshoumaru only went to your world to find a mate. He would have no other reason to pick such a violent child such as you," Jaken explained with mockery.

'…_Only to find a mate? Sesshoumaru asked me out. He did all that stuff just so he could bring me back here and use me? There's no way that that's true… I don't care if I think I have feelings for him… I'll ask him later and find out the truth!' _

"Humans are useless. The only thing that is useful to a demon from them is their body. After all, that's what women were created for."

By this point Jaken really pissed me off. I didn't notice the pain of my wounds anymore and sat back up.

"I've had enough of your damn annoying voice!" I growled as I got to my feet.

Jaken tried to run away but I grabbed him by his hat and lifted him to be face to face with me. A few moments passed and I had beaten the imp into unconsciousness.

'_**That's what women are made for **__my ass! Taught that little bastard to know when to shut up.' _I thought as I went back into the bed.

"I hate that stupid little gay toad. He has problems even worse than Taka does and she's a whore," I grumbled with annoyance.

Closing my eyes, I fell asleep without a care that when Jaken woke up he would try to get his own revenge.

The door opened with a small creek and Rin came into the chamber with a smile.

"Master Jaken, lord Sesshoumaru said to stop making so much noise. He also said that you have to get Ah-Un out of my chamber," Rin said with a wide smile on her face.

The unconscious imp unsteadily got to his feet and looked at the young girl.

"Why is Ah-Un in you chamber anyway? That blasted dragon wouldn't be able to fit through your balcony doors!" he cried with annoyance.

Rin raised a hand as if to silence him.

"Be quiet master Jaken. It is rude to wake someone when they do not wish to be," Rin stated, trying to be stern.

With that Jaken merely grumbled some curses under his breath and went to leave the chamber.

"Are you not coming Rin?"

"I was told to stay here and watch Jayden. That's what I plan to do."

Jaken started grumbling again and then left while closing the door. Rin sat down against the wall in the light of the warm sun. She was smiling even though there wasn't anything to smile about.

"This girl is strange looking. She has clothes much like Kagome does. Ah! Maybe she does know Kagome! I'll have to ask her when she wakes up," she said chided happily as she closed her eyes.

There was a small knock on the door which caused Rin to open her eyes again.

"Hello?"

The door opened slowly and the mistress' head came inside.

"How is she doing Rin?" the woman asked.

"I don't know. I just got here, but by the goose eggs on master Jaken's head, I'd say that she was awake."

"Very well. If she wakes before the lord comes for her, tell her that he will arrive soon."

"Yes mistress!"

The door closed and Rin was left to her own thoughts once again.

'_Alright… I can't sleep with all these doors opening and closing and that annoying toad talking.' _I took hold of the pillow with my right hand and pushed myself to my knees. There was a girl against the wall with her eyes closed. _'She must be the one who got rid of Jaken… What did he call her? …Rin?' _

Rin opened her eyes and then smiled slightly when she saw me.

"You're awake! The lord would be happy to hear so!" she said with happiness.

"The lord?" I whispered.

"Lord Sesshoumaru is the lord of the western plains. He went through a lot to bring you here," she explained with a toothy grin on her face.

'_Oh… right. I forgot about that. But what did Sesshoumaru mean by him being a demon? If he's a lord as well, does that mean he's much stronger than a human?' _

"Where is Sesshoumaru?" I asked absently, looking up at the girl.

Rin laughed at my words.

"Lord Sesshoumaru is coming soon. The mistress said that if you woke up before he got here, I should tell you he's on his way."

I winced slightly at how sore my body was and sat down on my knees. _'He's on his way here already? Whatever… I need to talk to Sesshoumaru anyway. I need to know if what that stupid imp said was true.' _At that moment, the door opened and Sesshoumaru walked in with an emotionless face.

"Rin, you can go now. I am sure that this will be something you will not want to hear," he said calmly, looking straight at me.

Rin nodded her head with a smile and she got to her feet.

"As you wish lord Sesshoumaru! I'll go to my chamber and help master Jaken with Ah-Un!"

I watched as the girl left and then turned my attention to Sesshoumaru when the door was shut. _'Something she will not want to hear? What does that mean?' _

"Jayden, you are still awake," Sesshoumaru said calmly.

"No, I'm sleeping but staring straight at you," I stated sarcastically.

I forced myself to stand. Everything was unsteady for a second until I regained my balance.

"Tell me why I'm here Sesshoumaru. You said before that you'd tell me everything I wanted to know, right? So explain to me why I'm here!" I demanded with some agitation.

Sesshoumaru dared to take a step closer to me as I looked at him with anger.

"I heard from Jaken that the only reason you came to my city was to find a mate. Is that why you did all those things to me? Is that why you kissed me that Friday? Asked me out yesterday?" I asked as I accused him with a finger.

"Jaken does not know the nonsense he speaks," he told me with cold orbs, "I went to your world to find a mate, but spent three years finding one who I would feel for."

'…_Three years? That's a long time to be searching.' _

"So when you did those things, you meant them? You didn't just hope you could get away with it and then get lucky, did you?" I interrogated suspiciously.

I blinked once and Sesshoumaru had moved out of my sight. _'Where the hell did he go?' _I thought as I almost turned around.

I felt two arms pull me against a chest and then wrap themselves around me.

"It is hard for a demon to feel such human emotion. That is why I searched for a scent that I could follow," Sesshoumaru said softly into my ear, "Your scent is truly intoxicating."

I couldn't help but blush at Sesshoumaru's action. He was older than myself… probably much older. This was the first time I had really felt like a girl.

"Then you have feelings for me?" I wondered, actually worried about the answer.

Sesshoumaru's embrace tightened slightly to my words and then he nodded his head slowly against mine.

"I am intent on mating with you Jayden, though it is your choice to make. I will not force you to become my mate."

"M-mating with me? You mean…" I blurted, surprised by his choice of words.

'_He wants to… But I don't know him that well! I can't do that! I'm too young! Screw that!' _I started to struggle slightly in his hold only to have his right hand move to take hold of mine. I was surprised that he was holding me up with just one arm without faltering in the action.

"Jayden, this is not a decision you need to make now. Just know that as long as you plan to stay with me, I will hold you this close," Sesshoumaru whispered.

I could feel his warm breath against my neck and then I calmed down slightly, though my heart continued to pound with embarrassment. My face was pure red and I could feel it burning with the feeling. _'He really does like me, doesn't he? But, does he really love me?' _It was then that my face became beat red. Sesshoumaru had started to gently suck on the flesh of my neck.

"Sesshoumaru, what are you doing? Why are you-"

Sesshoumaru's left arm tightened it's hold around my waist and slightly knocked the air out of me.

"Sesshoumaru… don't," I gasped as I tried to jerk my head away from him.

He stopped and then lifted his head. _'Did Sesshoumaru just give me a hickey? What the hell is going on here?' _I lunged forward to get out of Sesshoumaru's hold and stumbled forward.

"Did Seth put you up to this?" I asked with confusion and frustration, "He did, didn't he?"

Sesshoumaru was surprise by my words and looked at me with his golden eyes. He took a step forward and I took a step away from him. _'Seth had to have put Sesshoumaru up to this. Ever since I had seen Sesshoumaru for the first time, things have changed. Seth said he met Sesshoumaru at the beginning of the school year, but how true is that?' _

"Seth asked me to take care of you. I had fallen for you the day I saved you, but searched around nonetheless. He told me that I was probably the only one who would be able to make you smile like you used to."

Sesshoumaru kept walking forward and I kept walking backward until my back collided with the wall.

"Did you really meet Seth when school started this year? Or did you just talk to him sometime when he walked by you?"

"Jayden, I met your brother at that school. It was only when I caught his scent that I wanted to gain his trust. It was he who drew me to you," he explained calmly.

He stopped only a step away from me, not daring to come any closer at the moment. His golden amber eyes were filled with care and some kind of sadness.

"If you would allow it…" Sesshoumaru whispered so I could barely hear.

"What?"

"I love you," he said as he took hold of my left wrist and pulled me against him.

I felt like my heart had stopped for a moment, even though Sesshoumaru had pulled me into an embrace once again. My face was half buried in his chest with his one hand around my back and the other on the back of my head. _'Sesshoumaru said that he… that he loved me. He even told me with a serious face…' _My heart started to pound more than it already was as I looked up at him with only my eyes.

Sesshoumaru was looking straight down at me with caring eyes. He had meant the words he had spoken only moments ago; hoping that I could say the same thing back. Sesshoumaru had his hand through my hair and pulled my head back slightly so he could look down at my flushed face. Slowly his face moved forward and Sesshoumaru captured my lips in a passionate kiss.

**End of Chapter 5**

_Please R&R and thank you for reading. :3_


	6. Falling, Falling What, no Splat?

_Please enjoy :3 _

**Falling, Falling… What, no Splat?**

I was in shock. Sesshoumaru was kissing me **AGAIN**. _'What the hell is he doing? Why is he kissing me?' _I pushed away from Sesshoumaru and hit my back against the wall. He took a step forward and I punched him on the cheek.

"You don't listen to others. You do what you feel like doing. Jayden, you and I are alike."

"Don't let it go to your head Sesshoumaru," I said a little coldly as I lifted my hand and wiped my mouth with it.

"I need to attend business elsewhere for a few days. You will be left in Jaken's care. While I am gone, I wish that you will make your decision on whether to become my mate or not," he said as he lifted his right hand to feel his cheek.

'_That probably didn't hurt him all that much. If those wounds don't hurt him, then that punch would hardly faze him.' _

My legs gave out from under me and I sat against the wall while crossing my arms on top of my knees.

"Whatever. I'm used to being alone. Work always comes first doesn't it?" I laughed without humor as I didn't look up.

There was a small chuckle from Sesshoumaru and he turned toward the door.

"As long as you are in this castle, you are my first priority."

'_That's what they both said. Of course there was no way in hell that it was true. They left for that stupid business trip, hardly saying anything. __**"Your father and I are going to Canada for business. We'll be back in a week." **__Some notice…' _I hid my face in my arms so no one could see it. I waited until Sesshoumaru left the room and was a little away from the room.

Tears slowly fell down my face. I remembered all the times that my parents had left and didn't really say goodbye. _'Damn it… I hate it when I cry. There isn't even a damn point to it.' _I grabbed my pant legs and closed my eyes.

"They probably won't even notice if I'm gone from home. If I stay here… will they even care that I'm gone?" I whispered to myself.

The words hurt more than anything. I knew ever since grade six that they didn't really want me as their daughter. I hadn't resented them for it… never hated them. It just felt like my heart was ripped apart when I found out that Seth already knew something I didn't. _'Well if Sesshoumaru wants his reply… he's going to get his damn reply. I'm staying here, whether I have to mate with him or not. That should teach them how it feels to be left out of something.' _

Suddenly the tears stopped flowing and I felt cold hearted again. That hadn't happened often, though it was only when I felt like being a normal girl. Getting to my feet, I went to the door and opened it slowly. _'I wonder if Sesshoumaru left already. I really don't want to get left here alone with that stupid toad. If Jaken knows what's good for him… he'll stay away from me.' _I thought as I walked into the silent hallway.

There were hardly any people around, and when I saw some they immediately stopped talking and silently walked by without making eye contact. There was a growling noise from down the hallway and it grabbed my attention.

"You stupid dragon, get out of the castle!" Jaken cried with annoyance.

There was a grunt from the dragon and then a thump. _'Hey, maybe if I'm lucky Jaken got squashed by that dragon and it killed him.' _I smirked at the thought and ran toward the noise.

The room was bigger than mine at home. There was a balcony that let the sun in and now there was a two headed dragon trapped in the room.

"You know, he probably doesn't like that you're not being nice to him you little toad," I said with some mockery.

"Jayden!" Rin cried happily when she saw me standing in the doorway.

I smirked when the imp looked at me with anger. The dragon had almost sat on him while he had been trying to get it out the door.

"Why are you out of the lord's chamber? Lord Sesshoumaru will not be pleased to hear that you were moving around the castle while he told you to remain in his chamber," Jaken cried with frustration.

'_He didn't tell me anything. He never said that I couldn't leave the castle either. If I could get that dragon out of here - if it can fly - then we can go after Sesshoumaru.' _

"Hey little toad, if I don't listen to my parents, then what makes you think that I'll listen to you or Sesshoumaru?"

A laugh escaped Rin as she wrapped her arms around me. She was small and only reached my waist.

"Jay, you're funny. I can see why lord Sesshoumaru brought you here. I bet he admires your sense of humor even though he doesn't show it very well," the little girl laughed.

"Rin do not encourage her!"

"I wasn't talking to you master Jaken!"

"If you let go Rin, I'll get this dragon out of here," I said thoughtfully.

"Ah-Un has been very tired lately. He doesn't seem to want to do anything with me anymore," Rin said with a small pout.

"Then we'll just have to make him happy again!"

I walked past Jaken, knocking his feet out from under him along the way, and out onto the balcony in front of Ah-Un. _'This dragon is so cool! I've never seen one like this. Every dragon in a game I played always had wings. Ah-Un has to know how to fly to get up here, especially since he can't fit through the door I just came in…' _

"Hey Ah-Un, why don't you be a good dragon and come on out of there? Do you want to be stuck in there for the rest of your life and never get the chance to ever fly again?"

With those words, the dragon got to its feet again and then squeezed itself through the balcony door.

"Way to go Jay! You did it!" Rin cried happily, excited about Ah-Un's freedom.

Jaken merely cursed hatefully and then crossed his arms to a pout.

"Rin, I'm taking Ah-Un for a ride. If Sesshoumaru gets back before I do then tell him that I'll be back tonight."

Jumping on Ah-Un's back, he took off and started flying towards a forest that seemed far off. _'This place is awesome! The mountains, the trees, the rivers… they're everywhere! I love it! Screw the castle, I'm staying out here for the rest of my life!' _I thought with a grin on my face.

We were high above the ground; not seeing anything but birds and some huge things flying from the mountains. _'All those things must be demons… I've never seen a bird that large before.' _The thought of everyone who lived in this strange world being demon crossed my mind. _'That'd be really strange. What if they all stare at me? I hate it when people stare…' _

I clenched my right fist in frustration at picturing all the eyes of unknown people staring at me.

"Ah-Un, do you know where Sesshoumaru went? I need to find him," I wondered as I looked forward at the two head of the dragon.

They shook their heads but then descended toward the trees.

I listened to them growling softly but then realized how close we were to the trees. _'That can't be good!' _

"Can you two please pay attention to where you're flying?"

At my words, both heads looked back at me and I sighed while shaking my head with disappointment. Ah-Un hit a tree right between their two necks, causing the part that we hit to crack and fall off the rest of the tree.

The unconscious dragon didn't notice that I was flung off its back into deeper underbrush. I had landed on something rather soft and warm. _'Why can't people ever watch where they're driving? Wait, this thing is breathing!' _I unsteadily lifted my head to see the face of a very angry weasel.

"Oh crap…" I whispered with a nervous laugh, "H-hello."

A loud growl escaped the weasel as I started into the hate filled red eyes.

"I'll just be on my way now. Uh, bye!"

Jumping off the weasel's face, I ran through the trees as fast as I could to get away from it. Ah-Un was unconscious with the tree between the two heads. _'Stupid dragon… Who taught it to argue while it's flying? That's a frigging huge weasel!' _The weasel chased after me with an upset face.

"**You shall become my dinner!"** it growled with amusement.

'_Now it can talk?!' _

"Hey weasel guy, I bet you can't swim with all that fur on you," I laughed mockingly as I saw a river up ahead, "Wait, maybe that's not fur, but your stomach."

'_Hopefully this idiot will fall into the river and be sucked down stream. Then I'll stop and watch him flow away.' _I thought with a smile as the river came closer and closer.

It looked fairly deep and like it could hold the size of the large weasel. When I heard the mammal's footsteps, I took a step to the left to get out of the way.

"**Get back here you little titch!"**

"Hey, look down!" I laughed as I watched him slide out across the air.

'_Stupid.' _

"Well, see you later. That is if you can drag yourself out of the fast moving currant."

"**I'll get you for this you little human wench! I'll find you for this you little worm!"**

'_Worm, titch, llama, it doesn't matter to me. I've heard lots of names and none of them bother me anymore.' _

"Yeah, tell that to the fish at the bottom of the river!" I shouted back while turning and walking away toward the trees.

The wind blew gently as I tried to remember where Ah-Un had crashed landed into the tree. What I didn't know was that I was heading in the wrong direction. _'Why do I still hear the river? Shouldn't I be moving away from the water?' _The large sound of something continuously crashing against something filled my ears.

"Is that a waterfall?" I whispered to myself.

I ran toward the sound and saw a fairly large waterfall crashing its heavy water onto more deep water.

"Sweet!" I gasped with amazement.

'_I want to jump off this thing! It'd be so much fun! Screw not having dry clothes, I'm gunna do it!' _

With a proud smirk on my face, I took a step toward the cliff. It seemed like a long way down, but it would be fun nonetheless.

"I don't care how many times I was told not to do this. As long as I don't dive off I should be fine," I said calmly, looking at the moving water as it flew off the waterfall.

I took a few steps back to get a run at the waterfall so I could land away from the pounding water. _'Here goes nothing…' _

"Bonsai!" I yelled as I jumped off the cliff.

I cannon-balled off the high cliff and caused a large splash to form. Some fish that had been gathered around the area swam away with fear. _'That was so much fun! I want to do it again! Too bad this current is too strong for me to climb out right away.' _I came up to the surface of the water for air and tried to swim to shore as best I could.

"Aw crap!" I whined as I was swept back underwater.

'_Alright, I'm heading to land. All this water is starting to get a little annoying by sucking me underwater all the time…' _When I came up for air again, I then swam to the shallow water.

"Why did you leave the castle? Were you trying to get back to that well?" a rather cold voice asked when I reached shore.

I coughed a few times from sucking up too much water. _'Is that Sesshoumaru?' _I hadn't realized that the bandage for my arm had fallen off or the pain that coursed through me.

"You left and I wasn't going to stay with that annoying Jaken all day. I got Ah-Un out of the castle and decided to come and look for you," I laughed nervously as I lay down on the grass off the riverbank.

'_Well it was fun while it lasted. I wouldn't mind doing it again if the current wasn't so strong…' _I laughed to myself as I felt the rays of the warm sun.

"…You came searching for me? Jayden, you should not be so foolish as to harm yourself further."

"Hey, I'm fine. I'm just tired from running away from that stupid weasel," I explained with a small yawn.

My heart was racing so rapidly that it hurt to breathe. I could feel my blood pounding through me as I rested on the soft grass. Sesshoumaru sat down next to me. He was silent until he looked toward the sky.

"So… you have your decision?" he found himself asking with a quiet tone.

"I've made my decision. Mind you not with careful consideration, but I've made it all the same," I laughed as I felt the warm sun against my face, "My parents can't keep me from making a choice when they are on a different continent."

"Then you wish to stay with me?" Sesshoumaru wondered as he didn't dare to look away from the sky.

With a small grin on my face, I felt happy that he wanted to know my decision so badly. _'I think I'll only ask one thing from him though.' _

"Yeah, I'm staying with you. On one condition!"

At those words, Sesshoumaru looked at me with interest.

"And what would that be?" he asked with a slightly cocked brow.

"You only have to smile once for me. If you can make me smile, then I want to see you smile. It can't be one of those half hearted ones either! It has to be a happy smile!" I demanded as sternly as I could as I started to get comfortable where I was.

'_I only want to see it once… He said he had no reason to do it, so now he has a reason.' _

"As you wish Jayden. Though you must let me pup you in return."

"No taking advantage either. I have agreed, but only when I'm ready," I said calmly.

"Until then, I can touch you and hold you in my arms."

I closed my eyes and sighed. It was perfect how the weather was warm and sunny and how everything was so peaceful. _'I love this… When we used to go camping all the time I used to run off and climb trees.' _

Then Sesshoumaru's hand was on my forehead, underneath my wet bangs.

"Were you mad when I kissed you for the first time?" Sesshoumaru asked, gazing down at me.

Thinking about it for a few minutes, I looked at him with curiosity. _'Why would he ask that now? Why wouldn't he ask it before when he and I were alone?' _

"I guess I was. You were just some stranger and then you kissed me before saying that you thank me. Then everyone started to stare because they said that I kissed you. So yeah, I was a little mad."

I heard a small chuckle come from Sesshoumaru. _'He's laughing?' _At the sudden change in sound, I looked at him with some confusion.

"What's so funny?" I asked, seeing a small smile on his face.

"They thought you had kissed me. What a foolish thought," he said as he stopped laughing.

Rolling over, I got onto my knees and looked at Sesshoumaru with suspicious eyes. When his hand fell onto the ground, he looked at me calmly. _'Is he mocking me?' _

"It's because I'm a tomboy isn't it? That's what makes the thought so funny to you," I said with a small smile on my face.

Sesshoumaru took hold of my wrist and then flipped me onto my back. Before I could use my free hand to push him away, he had hold of it as well.

"It took the thought of your brother hurt to make you cry and to come to me for comfort. If those humans think that you - a tomboy - would kiss someone you do not know, then they are foolish."

His face was close to mine, our lips were only a few millimeters part. I started to blush slightly at the closeness and felt the heat coming to my face.

"Come on, knock it off Sesshoumaru," I said with a nervous laugh.

I turned my head to the side slightly, trying to avoid his warm gaze as he was only holding me down by my arms. Other than the fact that our faces were close together… there wasn't any other touching.

"Does this still embarrass you?" Sesshoumaru whispered as he looked into my eyes.

"Are you kidding? I don't get embarrassed, I'm just-"

I was cut off by Sesshoumaru as he captured my lips in a kiss. This time I didn't push him away… didn't fight against him… didn't resist. It only lasted a moment and then Sesshoumaru pulled away. Getting to his feet, he pulled me onto mine. _'That was strange… but I enjoyed it. Yeah, I can live with that. What comes later, comes later and doesn't affect how I feel now.' _

With a small smile on my face, I looked at him with happy eyes. My clothes and hair were half dry, but that didn't bother me at all.

"Now why did you jump off that waterfall?" Sesshoumaru asked, gently pulling at my left sleeve.

"I don't know, something to do. Maybe I figured I could get you wet too," I laughed with a small grin.

I ran ahead of Sesshoumaru and then he quickly caught up with me. _'I haven't done anything like this in a long time. Mom and dad never seemed to have time to go camping anymore… Seth and I never got our chance to do all the fun things we used to do.' _A slight sting started to come from my left arm and I chose to ignore it until Sesshoumaru took hold of that arm and stopped.

"You are bleeding," he said with some worry.

"It's just a scratch, don't worry about it. It'll heal over."

My words weren't enough to stop Sesshoumaru. He lifted the sleeve with his free hand and then placed his mouth over the wound.

"What are you doing? Leave it. I'm sure that it will heal on its own," I said with a small laugh, finding the feeling awkward.

When he stopped sucking the blood from the wound, he looked it over to make sure that it was alright.

"I cannot have you attracting other demons with the scent of blood. Once human blood catches their nose, they wish to fight."

'_Other demons? If there are other humans around, now would be the time to ask.' _

"Sesshoumaru, are there other humans in this world?"

"Humans are everywhere. Every village is full of them and they always have wars against one another," Sesshoumaru explained, letting go of my arm and continuing on.

'_At least I'm not the only human around here. If they have wars against each other, does that mean… I'm in the past?' _

We reached Ah-Un, who was now conscious but trying to find a way to get away from the tree. _'Why don't they just back up?' _I wondered, cocking an eyebrow with some amusement. Sesshoumaru commanded the dragon to back away from the tree and that's what it did.

He looked at me, wondering what had happened without saying anything. _'Damn… he looks so different from how he used to. Now I can't imagine him without those markings on his face.' _

"Ah-Un crashed into the tree and then I got chased by a huge weasel," I said with a laugh tracing my voice.

"Very well."

"Hey Sesshoumaru, where were you going anyway? Was there someone that you needed to meet?" I wondered, jumping onto the two headed dragon's back.

"We shall go together, that way I can keep an eye on you."

Ah-Un took off and we rode through the sky once again. Flying was exciting. I had never been in a plane before, so I had no idea what even being in the air was like. I sat in front of Sesshoumaru, and he sat right behind me. _'Seth, I really wish you were here with me right now. I know that we fought a lot, and we ended up play fighting all the time, but you would have loved this place. Together we would have had the times of our lives.' _I thought with a grin on my face as I watched the huge demon birds fly around.

"This place… this place is beautiful. This is way better than that damn old city," I said with a laugh.

"Your world was interesting as well. Do you think you will be able to live without your games?"

"I can probably handle it…" I replied quietly, starting to get dizzy.

'_What's happening? Why is everything suddenly spinning like this?' _

The moment I thought I was going to be sick, my body slowly started to slide off of Ah-Un's back. Sesshoumaru had tried to grab me but I had just slipped out of his grasp.

"Ah-Un, land," he demanded as he too jumped off the dragon.

Everything was black and silent. The only thing I knew at that moment of my life, was that I had fallen off of Ah-Un. In my unconsciousness, I couldn't tell anything that was happening.

* * *

Sesshoumaru had caught the unconscious form before it had hit the ground and seemed to float before landing.

"…Jayden? Jayden!" he called, shaking her body to try and wake her up.

It was at that moment in his life that he had felt fear, and he didn't like the cold grip it had over him.

Sesshoumaru had two choices. He could go to where he was supposed to go and hope that the person knew what was wrong, or he could take a detour to a place he would rather not go to.

"If that old treedoes not know what is wrong, then I will be forced to take her to Inuyasha."

**End of Chapter 6**

_Please R&R and thank you for reading. :3_


	7. A Decision

_Please enjoy :3 _

**A Decision **

Sesshoumaru looked around the area, as if sensing something near by. He could smell Inuyasha's scent in the air as well as his companions'.

"Inuyasha, I loath the thought of your presence. If Bokusenou knows nothing of what is wrong with Jayden. Then it shall be that human mate of yours that I go to," he said quietly to himself.

Sesshoumaru placed the unconscious body over both his shoulders and both of his golden eyes turned a shade of red. His body showed the features of a dog and then the wind turned into a gust around him. His form changed into a huge dog with red eyes. Acid came from his mouth and melted into the ground.

With a large growl coming through Sesshoumaru's fangs, he took off toward the old tree. Her unconscious body was on the back of his neck; buried in his fur as he ran.

When he found the forest he was looking for, it was almost night fall. Sesshoumaru's growl could be heard through the trees as all the other animals fell into their sleep.

"Lord Sesshoumaru. I did not expect to see you here at this season. You do not usually come so often a year," an old voice came from the darkness.

Sesshoumaru let out a loud growl and then turned toward a fairly large tree.

"Now what could have caused you to transform into your true form?" the older voice asked again.

The question caused Sesshoumaru to growl again, more violently than the first time.

"So you have brought a human here. That is so much unlike you, to take in a mortal…"

Sesshoumaru forced himself to change back to normal and then he held what he was carrying in both arms.

"I did not come here to be interrogated by you Bokusenou. If I wished for such I would have gone to Inuyasha," he said calmly to the old tree.

The tree's face appeared and it looked at Sesshoumaru with curiosity.

"The clothes that that girl wears, she is not from here, is she?" Bokusenou asked curiously.

"Another world; much unlike this one."

"You have brought her here not too long ago, have you not?" the old tree asked again.

Sesshoumaru was becoming tired of the questions that were making the visit more and more like an interrogation that he had once received from Jaken.

"I had seen Inuyasha and that woman of his go down a well without them knowing of my presence. When they were off on their journey, I went down that well to that world," Sesshoumaru explained without emotion in his voice, "That is where I met her."

Bokusenou thought about what the lord had said and took it into consideration for why Sesshoumaru had come there.

"If you wish to have her lord Sesshoumaru, take the girl back to her world. If I am right, you have spent a few years there. Three if I am correct about how many times that vassal of yours passed through on a search for you," the old tree pondered with a slight smile - if the wood of the face could bend to a smile.

"Her world…" Sesshoumaru whispered to himself.

"Yes, her world. Inuyasha's mate is a priestess, so she has holy powers, but this girl does not. All I sense from her is a strong spirit, but that would not keep the demons and spirits from getting to her."

Sesshoumaru looked at the tree coldly and then his gaze fell onto her unconscious face.

"Make your decision, lord Sesshoumaru. Will you give up your love for her? Or will you go back to her world?"

"Bokusenou, now would be the time for me to thank you. I will go with her; to her world," Sesshoumaru said before he walked away toward the well he had come from.

"There is no need of thanks," Bokusenou replied before vanishing into his trunk.

Sesshoumaru turned into a large ball of light and flew faster than a human eye could see toward the old well.

When he arrived there, he landed before the well and looked around. His brother was near, and he could smell that priestess with him.

"Inuyasha… you choose to live here and she can live here with you," he whispered, as if talking to Inuyasha himself.

There was a small growl from behind Sesshoumaru and he turned to see Ah-Un standing there.

"Ah-Un, take word to Rin and Jaken and tell them that I shall not come back for some time. Though, I may come back for Rin. She does seem to be fond of Jayden," he said before turning back toward the well.

The two headed dragon growled in agreement. Even though the two headed dragon could not speak, Rin had been able to understand almost everything the dragon would growl. Sometimes when he would return from somewhere, he would find Rin talking to Ah-Un and saying _**"What do you mean?" **_

Ah-Un took off toward the sky and the western plains.

"This is my decision and I will keep it. I do plan to come back for Rin, and Jaken can tend to the things in the castle," Sesshoumaru said to himself before jumping into the old well and taking on the form he had before.

His markings were gone, his scent was almost invisible, and he was wearing modern day clothes. When Sesshoumaru jumped out of the well and opened the shrine doors, he saw that it was night and that it had stopped raining. Everything was dark except for the occasional star and the faded traces of a moon and the street lights on the sidewalks.

"I feel welcome here," Sesshoumaru whispered before running to the Higurashi shrine stairs.

Sesshoumaru ran like there was a time limit to get back to where he needed to be. He knew that everything would be better now that he was in the present once again. When he had reached the house with familiar scents all around it, he stopped and went to the door. Knocking on the door with his foot, Sesshoumaru waited for someone to answer it.

No one came and there were no cars in the driveway.

"Seth must have gone out somewhere." Sesshoumaru whispered to himself.

For a moment he considered staying outside for the night, but he knew that people would consider him a thief or something and call the police. There really weren't many choices for him to make.

* * *

'_What's going on? Why am I being held by someone?' _I had started to wake up and I could hear the sound of cars going by. _'…Cars? But there are no cars where I was… There was nothing but forest there and the occasional road which I doubt had cars.' _

Slowly opening my eyes to see if it was all nothing but a dream, I smiled slightly when I saw Sesshoumaru's face staring at me.

"…Where are we? I thought we were going somewhere back where the castle was," I whispered with another smile.

"You cannot live in my world, so I brought you back to yours. That way we can live together without you being harmed," he explained, continuing his search for a way in the house.

'_What is he looking for? Is Seth not home or something?' _

"There's a key under the light. I know it's not the smartest thing to do but at least that way no one would want to try to break into the house," I explained with a laugh.

Sesshoumaru placed me back on my own feet and I unsteadily walked to the small light beside the door. It was on the concrete step but it was just like a lamp only it was really small and black.

"I have been here for three years, and this place still has its surprises for me," Sesshoumaru said with a smirk.

I unlocked the door and when I went to walk in I tripped over the door step and rolled across the floor with a laugh. _'That was kind of stupid.'_

"I'm fine. I'll just lay here for a while. I'm too tired to care right now," I laughed, closing my eyes.

I felt hands lift me up from my stomach and then Sesshoumaru pulled me against his chest to hold me up.

"You need your rest Jayden. It seems the affects of my world have not left your body," he whispered gently into my ear.

"I can make it to my room. I **do** have some pride left to do that on my own," I laughed to myself.

Then his arms tightened around my waist and he carried me up the stairs. _'This is kind of embarrassing. I feel really stupid for this.' _

"Come on Sesshoumaru, I can walk. It's not like I'm incapable or anything. I'm just really tired and off coordination," I tried to lie.

'_That's not true. Your stomach is turning. You have a headache, and feel dizzy. How can I just try to lie like that?' _

"You should not lie to me. Especially when I can smell it on you," Sesshoumaru said with a taunting growl.

Reaching my room, he placed me on my bed and then sat on the edge. _'I feel so bad now for lying like that. Damn conscience, I hate you!' _I thought with furrowed brows as I closed my eyes and leaned my head to the right.

"You know what? I should get you to play video games with me. A good amount of them are violent, so maybe you'll like them," I said with a smile.

"Just rest now Jayden. Think about things later," he replied without any real emotion.

Turning my head back toward Sesshoumaru, I opened my eyes and saw that he was staring at my face. _'I wonder if Sesshoumaru had a real place to go back to besides his world… I mean, how would he be able to get a job if he doesn't have the education or know any of the technology?'_

"Hey Sesshoumaru… do you have a home here? Like a house of your own?" I asked him at the thought.

At first he didn't answer, but then he smirked slightly.

"I have an apartment not far from your school, though I do not go there very often. For if I did then I would have found you sooner," he replied plainly.

"Then how do you pay for it?"

"I am a lord, and it seems that currency from my time is worth more here so I only need to go back every so often," he finished, "Now rest or I will be forced to make you."

"Aye, aye mon capitain!" I laughed as I rolled towards the wall and closed my eyes.

'_Maybe Seth will come home tomorrow. I really miss that stupid jerk even though it's only been a day.' _I smiled slightly and slowly started to fall into sleep.

Sesshoumaru sat on the bed for a few moments, thinking things over. He thought about whether he should bring Rin to this place or if he should leave her there. He also thought about whether he should sleep or not.

"I wish to stay here with you," he whispered before sitting beside the bed and closing his eyes.

On that night - just like other nights - I had a dream. It was the memory of when I thought Seth was actually in an accident. I saw myself cry to Sesshoumaru, wanting him to go find my brother. _'Was I really that sad looking over it? Did I really cry to him like that?' _I asked myself with an expression that said _'pathetic'_..

"You did cry like that. I despised your scent when it was filled with such sadness," his voice came from behind me in the dream.

It was like I had been standing in the middle of it all, watching the whole thing happen. Turning around, I saw Sesshoumaru standing there, the real Sesshoumaru, not the one in disguise.

"Why are you here? This is my dream," I asked him, kind of confused.

"This may be a dream, but it seems this has become mine as well. This was the day that I saw such love come from you even if it was not for me," he said as he walked up to me.

"I didn't know who you were. How was I supposed to feel anything toward you if I had nothing to give you?" I laughed with a small smile on my face.

'_Damn that sounded funny. It sounded corny too!' _I thought with a laugh.

"That is true. Though, I longed to feel you in my arms after that. I desired for you to whisper me the words which I had waited three years to hear," Sesshoumaru whispered to me as he pulled me against him.

With that, I woke up and heard the door shut from downstairs.

"Come on darling, we better make breakfast for the kids," my mom's voice said kind of happily.

'_They're home.' _I thought with some annoyance.

"Why now? Jayden won't wake up till noon anyway. You know how she is," my dad's voice came as well.

"Doesn't she have school today?"

"It's one of those exam things of hers. She doesn't have to go to school today."

Sesshoumaru stood to his feet and then turned to me.

"So it seems your parents are home," he said softly.

Even though the words were gentle, I winced and then sat up. _'Maybe Seth will come home soon. I don't want to be with them alone.' _

"I know," I murmured, looking away from him.

Getting to my feet, I wobbled slightly and looked toward the doorway.

"Stay here," I whispered solemnly.

I walked past him and looked down the stairs halfway to see what was going on. _'If I'm lucky, Seth will walk in now. Then again… since when am I lucky?' _

"Oh, hey sweetheart. I didn't know that you would wake up so early," my mom said happily from the kitchen.

"Yeah, right," I replied with a laugh.

'_I can tell just by the sound of her voice that she already doesn't want me around.' _

"Is your brother around?" my dad asked from the kitchen.

"I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know? You've been home all week haven't you?" he asked again only with some anger.

A few moments passed before my mom broke the silence.

"Well?" she asked.

"I said I don't know, all right? He wasn't home last night when I got home so I just don't know!" I shouted, giving back the anger.

A pan was dropped from in the kitchen and I could feel it hit the floor from the stairs. _'Why should they care? Why should they even consider asking me anything if they know they're just going to get mad at me?' _I clenched my fist at the thought.

Someone picked up the pan and I heard it hit the counter. _'This is why I didn't want Sesshoumaru to come down. This is the reason why I didn't go to make friends… why I didn't try. Being beat up bothered me and I lost what friends I had.' _

"What do you mean when you got home? It's not like you really have any other place to go," my dad finally said with such mockery and hatred that I felt tears coming to my eyes.

"I went out… with someone," I stated as I jumped to the door and opened it, "So excuse me for having the gall to actually talk to someone who wants to talk back!"

I ran outside in my bare feet and shut the door behind me. _'I hate this. This is why I buried myself in those video games…' _

* * *

It was a few minutes passed before other footsteps were heard upstairs in the house. Both parents thought it might be Seth and they had woken him up by shouting and arguing. They turned to the stairway from the kitchen and waited fir him to come down.

The two watched as Sesshoumaru jumped down the stairs and ran out the door as well.

"That was Sesshoumaru," my mom stated with surprise.

"Who's Sesshoumaru?"

"Seth's friend that came over, remember? With the long beautiful silver hair and void of emotion face?" she asked with a dreamy sigh.

With that, she was pushed over and had an egg dropped onto her head.

"I'm standing right here!"

* * *

Sesshoumaru ran behind the house and looked around. He knew that what he was seeking hadn't gotten far within a few minute's time.

"Where could you have gone Jayden?" he whispered to himself, glancing around at everything and every tree.

There was a field behind the yard which was filled with corn and it had a few large trees separating it from the yard.

Sesshoumaru's golden eyes looked up the trees and found nothing except that there were a few more large trees hidden behind them. Running, he went to the trees on the field side and looked up. There was a faint smell of blood in the area which caused him to smirk.

"Come down Jayden," Sesshoumaru demanded, looking at the spot where the tree branches were moving slightly.

"Nothing's wrong, so go away!" I called back.

'_There I go again… lying to him.' _Tears were forming in my eyes, but I would not allow them to fall.

"So that is what it is like for you? Having parents - for you - does not work as well as you would wish it," he said to me from below.

"Shut up! What would you know about it? It's not like you have any to fight with!" I snapped without thinking.

There was a bounce on the branch I was sitting on and I almost lost my balance as someone took hold of my foot. _'What the?' _

"Did you not notice the blood on your feet?" Sesshoumaru asked, grabbing my hand to keep me steady.

"I told you nothing's wrong!"

"Enough! I will not hear another word from you. My mate will be happy and I will be the one who makes sure of it," he said protectively, giving me a cold stare.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry about yelling at you, sorry about always doing stupid things… and sorry…"

"I said enough. What is done is done and cannot be changed. You were the one who wished to see my smile, now I desire to see yours," he replied rather coldly

'_He wants to see me smile… but I'm useless. I have nothing to smile about.' _I felt the grip on my hand become tighter. It was then that I saw that the cuts on Sesshoumaru's face were still there.

"Tell me… how'd that happen?" I whispered, looking at the fairly large cuts that were there.

'_They don't look so bad now. They're pretty much healed over already.' _

"I fought to keep Inuyasha from taking you. Do not concern your self with it," Sesshoumaru replied.

His hand released mine and he took a look at the foot that was already in his hold. I laughed as I felt him wipe the blood and bark off it because it tickled.

"H-hey, don't," I laughed.

The words drew his gaze to my face and then he did it again.

"Come on, stop," I laughed again.

I started laughing so hard that my body was wobbling and I lost my balance. Falling over, I hung upside down by one leg, which was the one Sesshoumaru was holding onto. _'Aw man, this is just perfect. I can't believe that I'm hanging upside down by one freaking leg!' _I laughed even harder and Sesshoumaru smirked.

"That would be what I wished to see," he said softly, taking hold of my other leg.

"Can you pull me up now? Blood is rushing to my head," I laughed.

Sesshoumaru pulled me to my upright position and then wrapped both arms around me.

The wind was blowing gently through the morning air. The sound of the leaves blowing against the wind was peaceful to the ears. _'I like it when he holds me like this. I don't know why… but maybe it has to do with that time in the park.'_

"If your life here is too much for you, Jayden, then come to live at the apartment with me. You do not seem to be happy living here with you parents," Sesshoumaru whispered.

'…_What? He wants me to come live with him just because my parents and I don't get along? Why does he always wish to sacrifice things when he knows the consequences?' _A small sigh came from my mouth, and I closed my eyes.

"I appreciate the offer Sesshoumaru, but my life is here… even if they are still around," I replied quietly, giving into his warmth.

"You may bring those video games of yours with you if you wish," he said temptingly.

'_Oh… he's good.' _I thought with a grin on my face.

"I don't know if I'll need them if I come with you. I'd have no reason to bury myself in them anymore," I whispered as I found complete comfort in his arms.

'_I do wish to go with him, but if I leave I wish to fix the problem between them and me.' _

"Spend a few days on your decision beforehand. I do not wish to force this on you," Sesshoumaru whispered into my ear.

"All right," I agreed.

The door from the house was opened and then closed.

"Jayden, I know you're out there! Please come here!" my mom's voice shouted from the house.

Her voice caused me to wince slightly and I closed my eyes.

Sesshoumaru looked down at me, as if sensing my discomfort.

"Consider not using a wall of sarcasm to protect yourself from her. Maybe then she will take your opinion seriously," he whispered, releasing my body from his hold.

'_I don't do that… Do I?' _

"Come on Jayden. I know that you're out there!" my mom called again.

With a sigh, I dropped to the lower branch and then jumped to the ground below.

"I'm right here," I sighed, walking out from behind the first row of trees.

Mom came down the yard to where I was and looked at me with apology. _'Why does she have egg in her hair?' _

"Jayden why do you always run away like that?" she asked with slightly furrowed brows.

"I didn't run away. I left before dad could be more of a jerk than he already was," I muttered, crossing my arms and sitting down.

'_That doesn't count as running away, does it?' _Sighing, I fell onto my back and looked at the sky. The grass was soaking wet from the morning dew, and I didn't notice until it was against the back of my neck. _'Great… now it probably looks like I wet myself.' _

"You know how he gets Jayden. He can always act stupid, you know that more than anyone," my mom said with a small laugh.

"Only because of when I was little and tried to get you two together all the time."

"You know, that always made me smile to see you do that. You would always make up some excuse to make us do stuff together. Then once you reached grade six… that little girl faded," she whispered solemnly.

'_I should tell her what happened… That's the only thing that will be able to fix the ties between us. That way if I go to live with Sesshoumaru, at least she will have forgiven me.' _

"Hey mom… Do you want to know why I changed? Do you… want to know why I erased myself from the world?" I asked quietly as if it was something forbidden.

The words had surprised her and it took a few seconds to sink in. _'I hope Sesshoumaru is listening to this.' _

"I would love to know," my mom replied, kneeling down beside me.

Sitting up, I looked away from her intent gaze as I recalled the memory.

"One day when I was at school… these boys came along and started to make fun of me so I made fun back. Then one kid thought it would be funny to beat me up, so they did even though I tried to fight back.

"When I came home, I ran to my room because I didn't want you to see me all bruised and cut… I couldn't. Once the sun had risen the next day, I went back to school and they did it again. You and dad assumed that I had done something wrong and always got mad at me. That was why I started playing video games… to keep myself from being seen by you."

My mom looked at me with tear filled eyes and then wrapped both arms around my neck tightly.

"I'm so sorry Jayden! I had no clue that we were getting upset with you all the time. It became so daily that it seemed natural," she cried onto my shoulder.

At that moment, it felt like time had frozen and that this would become normal. _'Now she knows… and now I must leave to go live with Sesshoumaru.' _

I didn't want to break her heart anymore than it already was, but who would understand this problem more than a mother? _'I'm sorry mom…' _

"Mom, I know this will sound really weird and crazy, but… will you let me go live with Sesshoumaru?" I whispered so even Sesshoumaru couldn't hear.

'_Please, if you love me enough, you'll let me go.' _It was a hopeful thought, but it had to be asked.

"I think that's a decision you can make on your own. After all, I believe you've made lots of them without my condolences," my mom laughed back, releasing me from her hold.

"You're right," I said quietly, forcing a smile to my face.

"You will drop in now and then right? I did give birth to you after all, and I'm sure your brother would love to see you around!"

"Yeah, I will."

"Now that we're feeling better, I should get inside. Your father thinks I'm giving you a lecture," my mom laughed as she walked towards the house.

'_She might as well give me a stupid lecture. There was true feeling behind her words and I know that she really meant it when she said sorry.' _When my mom was gone, Sesshoumaru jumped down from the tree and looked at me.

"Then you will come with me?" he said with little emotion.

"Yeah… Just let me pack a bunch of things and we can go. Seth does know where you live right?" I wondered, turning towards him.

A small smirk appeared on his face.

"He could always learn it at school. Since I **am** in his class. That is… unless you would prefer for me not to go there."

I laughed at Sesshoumaru. I knew that he didn't really want to go back there, but I wasn't going to get a job on my own.

"You can tell him at school! I won't stop you," I replied with a mocking glare.

"Then let us go pack your things. I do desire to bring Rin back here. She could live with having someone to play with other than Jaken," Sesshoumaru said as he walked up to me.

'_It'll be like having a family without getting together with someone.' _

Rolling my eyes at the thought, I walked to the back door of the house and went in. Sesshoumaru did not follow because it would seem too suspicious to him. I quietly went to my room and found that my dad was in the shower. Grabbing the two biggest bags I could find in my room, I shoved all my clothes and my playstation along with all my games into them. I also grabbed my backpack which already had all my school books in it.

"Bye mom! I'm leaving, but I'll come to visit all the time. Don't worry, I'll see you around!" I cried as I ran down all the stairs and to the door.

"Bye sweetheart. Have fun living with Sesshoumaru!"

Putting on my shoes, I walked out the door and saw Sesshoumaru waiting for me.

"I feel lighter," I said with a smile.

"Maybe you lost some weight," he replied, looking at me to see my reaction.

'_Oh that's it…' _I took the two large bags and hung them on Sesshoumaru's arms.

"Fine, you can carry the bags then!" I laughed as I ran on ahead of him.

Looking back I laughed and then ran into something; stumbling backwards. _'That was a little weird.' _I wondered, looking forward to see Sesshoumaru standing there with a slight smirk on his face.

"Yeah, I'll just follow you," I laughed nervously.

When both of us arrived at Sesshoumaru's apartment, I was surprised by its size and how almost empty it was. It had a large living room, a kitchen, three bedrooms, and a bathroom. _'Wow… I didn't know that they even made apartments this big. I mean look at it!' _In the living room there was a 29 inch television across from a blue fabric couch that could seat about three people, a recliner chair that was the same colour of blue as the couch, and a couple plants in the corners of the room.

"This is the biggest place I have ever seen. My aunt and uncle own an apartment and it only has like three rooms," I said with an impressed tone.

"As I said, the currency from my time is worth more here," Sesshoumaru said calmly, watching me to see what I might do.

I walked down a small hallway and saw the three bedrooms. One didn't have a bed but it had a crimson carpet and two dressers which made it look like it could be a playroom. Another had a single sized bed and a dresser across from it. It also had a crimson carpet to cover the floor.

Then the last bedroom I had to assume was Sesshoumaru's because it had a queen sized bed with a fan over top of it. There was a window beside the bed that was opened and the wind was blowing at the red curtains. The cover on the bed was white but the sheets were red like the curtains. I noticed that there were no pictures on the walls of any room and most of the walls were white besides the living room which was a light blue.

"Impressed with what you see?" Sesshoumaru asked me as he dropped my bags on the floor.

"The walls could use a little more colour and maybe a few pictures, but it's so cool!" I beamed with a grin.

I felt Sesshoumaru wrap both of his arms around me and he rested his head against mine with care. _'I love this place… I could live the rest of my life here, but if we have a kid then we'd have to get a house.' _

"I will bring Rin here tonight once everyone has fallen asleep. You may stay up if you wish or you may sleep, which ever works for you," he whispered, pulling me closer to him.

"I think I'll stay up. Maybe even have a shower to get all this crap out of my hair. If I'm right, I have my History exam tomorrow and I'm sure people don't want someone smelling bad around them while they're writing a test," I laughed, leaning my head against his as well.

Sesshoumaru turned me around and then took my lips into a kiss. Kissing him back, I wrapped my own arms around him until he pulled away. He lifted his hand to my cheek and rubbed it gently. _'He doesn't look like Sesshoumaru anymore. Without those markings on his face, he just looks like a normal guy with silver hair.' _

"I think you still smell intoxicating," he murmured, looking at me intently.

I laughed slightly at his words before my expression dropped slightly.

"What is troubling you Jayden?"

"Sesshoumaru… you can drop the illusion around here. It's not like I don't know what you really look like. The only place it's needed is outside," I said with a small smile, placing a hand on his chest.

Then I felt the cool black armor under my hand and I took my hands back.

"I would rather not waste my energy holding up an illusion when it is not needed. There would be no point when that energy could be used for other purposes," he whispered to me, placing a kiss on my forehead.

"I think I'm gunna hook up my playstation," I said nervously, pulling away from him and going to my bags.

'_I know where he was trying to go with that. Nuh-uh. No way. Not happening… Not till I'm good and ready and probably not until I'm done school. I'm not gunna take the risk of having a kid while I'm trying to go through for a job.' _

I found my playstation and pulled it out, along with all the cords and my two controllers for it. I also found my games and took it all into the living room where the television was. Sesshoumaru followed and sat on the couch, watching as I hooked everything up where it needed to go.

'_Alright, the yellow goes into the first yellow spot, then the white goes in the second yellow spot, and the red goes into the red spot. Maybe for some people since they don't know how to hook up a video game, they should just put three holes instead of four.' _I laughed at the thought as I plugged it into the outlet.

"Alright, all we have to do now is put it on AUX and we're good to go."

The remote for the television was on top of it and I pushed 00.

"Walla! It's hooked up," I said happily, taking hold of the game controller and turning it on.

I played almost all night and Sesshoumaru watched until at least ten o'clock so he could go to Higurashi shrine to get through the well unseen. _'I wonder what that annoying little toad will say when he finds out that he's being left without Sesshoumaru around. He's probably crying saying __**"Why lord Sesshoumaru? Why have you forsaken me so? You're too beautiful to live in a world full of humans and not demons!" **__What a gay little imp he is.' _

Saving my game of Soul Calibur 3, I shut off the playstation and went into the bathroom to have a shower.

"Oh wow," I whispered with surprise to what I saw.

There was a marble stoned tub that was like a hot tub only it wasn't one but it still had the small jets in the sides. It had a shower that was separate from the tub and it looked pretty nice compared to the tub. There were red towels on a rack that were still rather fluffy and white face cloths on top of them. _'He really likes his red and white, doesn't he? Then again, his hoari is red and white.' _

I looked all over the bathroom and then ran to get my pajamas from my bag.

"This place is so cool! Here I thought that my cousins were lucky for being old enough to live on their own and stuff," I laughed as I almost tripped over the strap of my bag.

'_Maybe I should get Sesshoumaru to go buy some actual clothes instead of having to create the whole illusion; clothes and all. I bet he could get tired of always wearing the same thing all the time.' _With that thought, I took off my clothes and took a shower.

"Man I must smell really bad, with the blood on my feet and on my arm," I whispered to myself as I rinsed shampoo out of my hair.

At the mention of my arm, it started stinging like crazy with the warm water and I covered it with my right hand.

"Well that was smart."

Getting completely washed, I got out of the shower and dried off with one of the red towels. _'Man that felt good. I don't know why I didn't do that more often at home.' _I put on my pajamas and went to crash on the couch when the door opened.

"I can't wait until I can learn more about this place lord Sesshoumaru!" Rin's voice came with a happy tone.

'_There she is.' _

"Oh wow, this place is almost as nice as your castle my lord!" she exclaimed with even more happiness.

"Yes, I do agree my lord. Though this world is very strange with its appliances," came the annoying one's voice.

'_Damn it! Why is he here? I guess it doesn't matter… I'll just have to give him a hard time. It's not like he'll ever be able to leave the house anyway since he's A) small, B) green, and C) he has a huge head with the most annoying voice ever. Even though he could fit into the gay crowd…' _I thought with a huge evil smirk on my face.

"Why is she here?" Jaken cried when he caught sight of me sitting on the couch.

"I should ask you that, you little toad. I don't know where you're going to sleep but I can always get you your own little aquarium to live in," I said with mockery.

"Enough Jaken or I will take you back to the castle. I already have the thought half in mind," Sesshoumaru threatened.

"Jay!" Rin called happily as she ran at me.

All you could see was this little girl pretty much flying across the living room and tackling a teenager over onto a couch and attacking her with a hug. _'Oh god, so it starts.' _

It didn't take long for Rin to wear both herself and Jaken out. Both of them were passed out on the couch and Sesshoumaru had to take Rin into the room with the single bed. I thought we should take Jaken and drop him off the balcony to see how long it would take to see him hit the ground and splatter all over the place on the sidewalk. It was only then that I realized that his head was so thick that the splat wouldn't happen at all.

I took Jaken by the hat and opened one of the drawers in the dressers of Rin's new room and dropped him in there with a blanket.

"That should hold him," I laughed.

I looked for Sesshoumaru and saw that the bedroom light was on so I figured he was getting ready for bed. _'I don't want to take my History exam tomorrow… It's only an excuse so teachers can lower our grades even more by five percent. I'm sure I've given Mr. Po a good enough reason to want to lower my mark even more.' _I thought with a groaning tone in my head.

I shut off all the lights in the living room and went to the bedroom as well. Sesshoumaru was already there, in the bed with just his pants on and armor and things on the floor next to him.

"You know, I was thinking," I started as I opened the covers to climb in as well.

He didn't say anything to acknowledge my words, only looked at me with interest.

"Maybe we should go clothes shopping for you. Though I loath the thought of shopping for clothes, it would help you instead of having to wear that armor every day," I suggested, laying down and facing him.

"Then we shall do it together," Sesshoumaru replied, rolling me over so my back was to him and wrapping his arms around me.

'_If Jaken stays here, then who's gunna look after his castle?' _

"Sesshoumaru, if you **and** Jaken are here, then who are you going to trust to take care of things at your castle?"

"I shall return every weekend to make sure everything is in order. Do you think you can live two days without my presence?" he growled tauntingly.

"I did it before I met you, so I'm sure that I can do it now," I laughed, closing my eyes.

'_Now the only thing I need to worry about is that stupid History exam. I didn't need to take my math because I passed that pretest thingy, and all those little tests in English were the exam. Then I had Gym, which we didn't have anything for and tomorrow is the History. I shall pass this as well!' _

Sesshoumaru and I had to get up early because we both had to go to school. Sesshoumaru made sure that Jaken knew that he had to stay indoors at all times and that he had to make sure that Rin was alright when he returned. I took my History exam without a problem and was confident that I did alright.

Then two years passed of high school and I got accepted at a University for gaming and how to make games. Sesshoumaru on the other hand wanted to become a teacher, for which reason I do not know why. I just figured that it was because he got to tell people what they had to do for homework all the time.

Rin went to school, but instead of starting in kindergarten, she started in grade five, which was good for her because then she could learn even more than she needed. Jaken became more of a babysitter for Rin and tried as best he could to help her with whatever homework she had when neither Sesshoumaru nor I came home early.

I finally started to cave into Sesshoumaru and his attempts to have a child, but I wasn't going to let him get me pregnant until at least my years at University were over.

**End of Fanfic**

_Please R&R and thank you for reading. :3_

_**halfdemon-kai**_


End file.
